Par amour ou bien par folie ?
by Lorane
Summary: Ses amis la croient morte mais Hermione revient à Poudlard sous un aspect différent avec un plan bien précis : s’immiscer chez les Serpentard pour espionner les rangs de Voldemort.Mais un petit blond s’accroche à cette nouvelle qui semble bien mystérieuse
1. Chapitre 1

Bien le bonjour lecteur ! Ceci est ma première fic et bien que j'en ai lu beaucoup sur le couple Draco Hermione je doute être très experte en la matière !

En tout cas pour ceux qui ont le courage de lire j'espère que ca leur plaira :) enfin un peu du moins

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé :** Hermione a fait un choix décisif : tout quitter pour mieux surprendre l'ennemi. Ses amis la croient morte mais elle veut seulement les protéger. Elle revient à Poudlard sous un aspect différent avec un plan bien précis : s'immiscer chez les Serpentard pour espionner les rangs de Voldemort. Mais un petit blond s'accroche à cette nouvelle qui semble bien mystérieuse…

**Couples :** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny et puis pour les autres je verrais au cours de l'histoire

**Disclaimer :** l'éternel « Tout est à J. K. Rowling » ! Enfin peut-être que des personnages sortis de mon inspiration tordue viendront s'incruster dans l'histoire

**Rating :** M

**Par amour ou bien par folie ?**

**Chapitre 1**

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de regretter mes choix. Je l'avais fait pour eux.

Voilà deux ans que je n'avais pas vu mes meilleurs amis, pire encore ils me croyaient morte. A la fin de ma quatrième année, moi, la brillante miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'idée la plus merveilleuse de ma courte vie. Disparaître pour mieux renaître. Du moins de l'autre côté et pas le plus charmant. Mon plan était de faire l'école de Durmstrang, spécialisé en magie noire et revenir pour ma septième année avec la ferme intention d'infiltrer les rangs de Voldemort. Gryffondor synonyme de courage ? De folie oui ! Mais j'étais déterminée et je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Je me trouvais à présent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ et je voyais les premiers arrivés qui rentraient leurs bagages. Je guettais impatiemment l'arrivée de la famille Weasley et d'Harry. Oh bien sur je ne ressemblais plus vraiment à Hermione Granger. Mes cheveux étaient à présent plus clair, dans des ton ambrés et ils tombaient en une lisse cascade jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Grace à une formule mes yeux étaient dorénavant verts et mes traits étaient plus fins. Ma silhouette restait sensiblement la même, cependant quelques formes féminines avaient pris place sur mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre qu'ils me reconnaissent. Perfectionniste jusqu'au bout : je ne devais PAS échouer !

Un des aspects les plus difficiles de cette mission – personnelle - était de me faire accepter à la maison Serpentard. Un partisan de Voldemort ne pouvait décemment pas se trouver chez les nobles Gryffondors ! Mais j'étais confiante. Après tout j'en savais plus en magie noire aujourd'hui que Tom Jédusor lui-même à mon âge ! Mais non je ne suis pas prétentieuse.

Et là, le moment fatidique. Trois têtes rousses et une brune s'approchent dangereusement du banc où je suis installée. J'ai tellement envie de courir me blottir dans leurs bras que je m'accroche à mon banc comme si ma vie en dépendait. Des larmes commencent à perler au coin de mes yeux quand je vois leurs visages. Ils semblent tellement tristes que mon cœur se brise en des milliers d'éclats. Ginny a perdu son air rieur, Ron semble souffrir mille morts à chaque pas et Harry… Harry est éteint. Il semble n'avoir ressenti aucune émotion depuis bien longtemps, comme si à présent il en était incapable. Je me doute que je suis à l'origine de tant de peine et je suis à deux doigts de me lever, de leur hurler que je suis là, que je les aime et qu'ils me manquent atrocement. Alors je ferme les yeux, je respire un bon coup et je me lève en direction du wagon le plus proche.

Lorsque je passe près d'eux je vois Ginny relever la tête vers moi, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et reste figée. Anxieuse, je lui lance un rapide « Salut » et je marche plus rapidement vers le train. Bien entendu ma voix est également différente, ce n'était pas la partie la plus facile mais avec une bonne potion à prendre une fois par semaine j'ai réussi à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. D'ailleurs je pense que cela a apaisé Ginny puisqu'au son de ma voix elle a repris son air triste et baissé la tête. Là j'entends Ron lui demander ce qui lui arrive.

- C'est juste que… enfin il m'a semblé qu'elle…, elle semble se perdre elle-même dans ses propos incohérents, j'ai cru que c'était Mione. Elle a dit ca dans un souffle comme si ces mots étaient interdits, qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas les dire. J'aperçois alors Harry qui se fige et Ron qui se retourne vivement vers moi comme pour voir celle qui peut bien ressembler à sa Mione. Mais je suis déjà à l'intérieur du train et ils n'ont du voir que le bout de ma cape dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Je sens que cette année va être ardue mais je resterais forte jusqu'au bout et je ne faiblirais pas. Alors que je cherche un compartiment libre je me remémore cette fin de quatrième année qui fut si décisive.

_Flash-back_

_- Professeur ?_

_- Oui Miss Granger ?_

_- J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour mener à bien une mission._

_Le professeur Dumbledore me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et ses yeux bleus semblent transpercer mon âme à la recherche de mon secret. Je me décide alors à lui expliquer en quoi consiste cette folle idée._

_- Je voudrais infiltrer les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui afin de les espionner, agir de l'intérieur est le meilleur moyen pour détruire le mal à la source. Pour cela je passerais ma 5__ème__ et ma 6__ème__ année en Bulgarie afin d'en savoir un maximum sur la magie noire et je reviendrais pour la dernière année à Poudlard. Je pourrais faire tout cela toute seule mais comme je sais que vous finissez par toujours tout savoir – il eut un petit sourire amusé – je pensais qu'il serait plus sage de vous avertir._

_- En effet Miss, c'est plus sage. Je mettrais l'Ordre au courant pour vous permettre une plus grande protection. Je pense bien sur qu'il est inutile de vous demander si vous êtes bien sure de ce que vous faites ? _

_- J'y ai longuement réfléchi professeur et je suis un danger pour Harry. Les sangs-de… les sangs-de-bourbe comme moi sont les premiers visés par Vous-Savez-Qui et il pourrait prendre un malin plaisir à me faire torturer pour atteindre Harry, en prononçant ces mots je sentis ma voix flancher. Je savais oh combien ils étaient véridiques._

_- Ne pensez-vous pas que vos amis vous manqueront lorsque vous serez si loin ?_

_- Si, bien sur mais j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et la meilleure solution est que je… je meurs. Je vois le visage de mon directeur se fermer brutalement et son éternel sourire apaisant disparaître._

_- Vous ne pensez évidemment pas ce que vous dîtes Miss ? son ton est froid, presque effrayant._

_- Je voudrais simuler ma mort pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas en m'en empêcher, professeur. Ma voix s'est faite suppliante, comme si j'attendais qu'il accepte mes choix._

_Il me regarde longuement, comme s'il cherchait la réponse la plus appropriée, celle qu'il ne regretterait pas._

_- Bien. Je vais vous aider mais vous devrez vous créer un véritable arbre généalogique de Sang Pur et pratiquer parfaitement l'Occlumencie, Miss._

_- Je sais tout cela professeur et j'ai déjà trouvé une nouvelle identité. Une famille de Sang Pur indienne. Les Champa. Ils ont toujours étaient neutre et de ce fait le Lord ne les connaît pas particulièrement. Le deuxième fils de la dernière génération est mort avec sa femme, je les ferais passer pour mes parents assassinés par l'Ordre… Contrairement à ce que je pensais Dumbledore ne semble pas affecté par ces accusations on ne peut plus fausses. Et c'est avec sa bonne humeur retrouvée qu'il me répond._

_- A Durmstrang vous aurez un très bon enseignement en magie noire et vous apprendrez à fermer votre esprit également. Je connais votre assiduité au travail et je ne me fais aucun souci quant à votre réussite dans cette école._

_Je rougis face à ce compliment et le remercie timidement. Le professeur Dumbledore m'aide alors à régler les papiers pour l'inscription à l'école Bulgare et je repars dans ma salle commune afin de profiter un maximum de mes amis avant de leur infliger les évènements morbides qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver…_

_Fin Flash-back_

Mes souvenirs s'achèvent brutalement au moment ou quelqu'un ouvre la porte de mon compartiment. Je me retourne en essayant de garder un air impassible au moment où mes yeux se posent sur Malfoy.

- Charmante demoiselle nous laisseriez-vous nous installer ici ?

Son petit sourire séducteur m'amuse bien. « Si seulement tu savais à qui tu parles Malfoy, ta Sang-de-Bourbe favorite ! ». Ne pouvant évidemment pas lui faire part du fond de ma pensée je me contente d'acquiescer avant d'entreprendre l'observation passionnante du paysage. Les arbres sont entraînés dans une course folle, comme s'ils cherchaient à s'échapper. J'entrevois au loin les imposantes montagnes qui nous dominent et les quelques champs qui s'étendent à leurs pieds semblent écrasés par la prestance des forces dominatrices de la nature environnante. Nous passons alors sur un pont et le fond semble si loin qu'on pourrait croire qu'il n'y en pas, le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux ne m'a jamais paru aussi inquiétant. Cette année il n'est pas annonciateur de bons moments, de détentes ou d'aventures palpitantes. Juste une guerre en perspective et de nombreux morts semblent se dessiner dans les formes mouvantes qui s'étendent à perte de vue. C'est sur cette vision pessimiste que je suis à nouveau interrompue par la fouine qui est assis à côté de ses deux gardes du corps et de Zabini.

- Il ne me semble pas te connaître, serais-tu nouvelle ?

- Hum…, bien Hermione tu es très éloquente aujourd'hui !

- D'où viens-tu ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ! Depuis quand Malfoy est-il poli ? Depuis qu'il compte me mettre dans son lit évidemment !

- Bulgarie. De plus en plus loquace dis-donc !

- Durmstrang alors ? Je sens au ton de sa voix une note d'admiration, bien exceptionnel me direz-vous.

- Oui. Il risque vraiment de croire que je suis analphabète, ou alors très idiote ! Non dans ce cas je me serais jetée sur lui pour le draguer, telle une pimbêche digne de ce nom.

- Je t'effraie ? me demande-t-il avec son air suffisant. Cette question me prend au dépourvu et je me tourne vivement vers lui. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je me trouve à quelques centimètres de Malfoy en me disant qu'il est diablement bien fait le bougre ! Je le regarde fixement en examinant tous ses traits, mon but étant de le mettre mal à l'aise mais c'est sans compter sur l'éternel masque de Môssieur-je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde-et-je-n'ai-aucune-émotion. Alors je prends mon air le plus hautain et lui lance froidement :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi un fils à papa décoloré aux ongles manucurés pourrait m'effrayer.

Il semble quelque peu surpris par mes propos. Bon c'est vrai que ses ongles ne sont peut-être pas vraiment manucurés mais c'est tout comme. Zabini me regarde alors avec un drôle d'air, un petit sourire amusé au coin de ses lèvres, comme s'il prenait plaisir à voir quelqu'un rembarrer le « séduisant » tombeur des ces dames, Draco Malfoy ! D'ailleurs celui-ci s'amuse également de ce que je lui ai dis.

- Et bien tu ne sembles pas avoir froid aux yeux ! Tu viens de Durmstrang et tu es hautaine… ma fois tu es parfaite pour Serpentard ! Et je j'aurais le plaisir de te revoir. Le petit air je-suis-beau-et-je-le-sais me fais sourire intérieurement, il croit vraiment que je vais lui tomber dans les bras ? Il va être déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé une autre proie le p'tit Malfoy !

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Je me retourne vers Zabini, étonnée qu'il ait parlé et puis il a toujours le petit sourire collé à son visage, chose forte étrange chez un Serpentard.

- Thalie Champa. Il ne pose pas plus de question et je me retourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre, leur signifiant que la conversation est terminée.

Je les entends échanger de vagues banalités entre eux et je me dis que si je veux avoir accès aux rangs de Voldemort plus rapidement il vaudrait mieux que je me fasse quelques contacts au sein des Mangemorts Juniors.

Pendant que je suis en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de m'immiscer dans leur groupe sans trop paraître désespérée en recherche d'amis, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Je lance en direction des nouveaux arrivants d'un air glacial :

- C'est pas un moulin ici ! Cette douce réplique est surtout dans le but de montrer à mes « compagnons de voyage » qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me chercher des noises. Le respect est la première chose à acquérir dans ce milieu. Mais dès que je vois qui est le nouvel arrivant je me fige et j'essaye de paraître le plus naturelle possible, c'est-à-dire froide et distante.

- Je vois que tes nouveaux amis sont aussi chaleureux que toi Malfoy.

- Potty tu t'es perdu ou tu es à la recherche de ta Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ah mais j'oubliais… elle est morte ! L'air sadique avec lequel il a dit ça me laisse des sueurs froides et je regarde Harry qui est devenu livide et qui a posé sa main sur sa baguette. Je sais qu'il va faire quelque chose d'idiot, je le sens. Alors j'interviens, même si je sais qu'Harry risque d'être blessé par mes propos. Malfoy aussi surement mais cela m'importe guère.

- Rangez cinq minutes vos fiertés de mâles effarouchés et comportez-vous avec un minimum de dignité. Si vous avez des choses à régler agissez en hommes et sortez ! En disant ces derniers mots je jetais un regard glacial à Harry dans le but de le faire sortir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se batte ici, il risquerait d'avoir trop d'ennuis. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se batte tout court d'ailleurs, enfin tant qu'il serait à Poudlard et que cela ne soit pas pour le bien du monde magique.

Harry me regarde étrangement comme s'il semblait me reconnaître. « C'est impossible Hermione ! IMPOSSIBLE ! T'es trop parano ». Et là je vois une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux comme si j'étais son amie revenue mais il reprend rapidement constance et secoue légèrement la tête d'un air de dire « Si c'était Hermione elle n'aurait jamais agis ainsi ». Ca me crève le cœur de le voir comme ça et de ne rien pouvoir faire mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère seulement qu'il me pardonnera. Bien sur qu'il le ferra je reviendrais d'entre les morts pour eux tous ! Enfin si je reviens bien sur…

Cette histoire vaut-elle la peine de connaître une suite ?!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut les gens ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ces gentilles reviews et vos encouragements me font chaud au cœur !**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère répondre à vos attentes !**

**Bonne lecture :) **

**Je voudrais préciser que je ne tiens pas compte de la mort de Dumbledore lors de la sixième année ! **

**Chapitre 2**

Harry était toujours là, l'air de ne plus être très sur du motif de sa venue. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien venir faire dans notre compartiment quand il répondit à cette question.

« - Je ne suis pas là pour régler des comptes avec Malefoy, j'suis venu pour te chercher, Champa c'est ca ? » Il me regarde à peine en posant cette question, comme si c'était plus pour s'assurer que j'étais la bonne personne que par réel intérêt.

J'acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête et me lève pour suivre Harry qui s'est déjà engagé dans le couloir. Je me doute que c'est le professeur McGonagall qui l'a envoyé, elle doit surement vouloir régler quelques détails avant mon arrivée. Après tout cette année je ne suis plus vraiment une élève ordinaire.

N'ayant rien de plus intéressant à faire j'observe discrètement mon ami du coin de l'œil, à présent il semble plus apaisé que durant les quelques minutes qu'il a passé avec Malefoy. Il faut dire que ce blondinet a le don d'exaspérer quiconque se trouvant à côté de lui.

Harry doit sentir mon regard posé sur lui puisqu'il se retourne. Je n'attends même pas de croiser ses yeux que je baisse rapidement les miens. Je n'ai pas la force de soutenir son regard. Je me demande comment je parviens à ne pas me jeter dans ses bras. Peut-être que la souffrance que je leur ai infligé suffit à me stopper dans mon élan, après tout je ne peux pas tout gâcher maintenant et avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Ces pensées suffisent à me ramener au moment de ma « mort »…

_Flash Back_

_Tout est fin prêt. A présent je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mon plan se déroule comme prévu._

_Pour « mourir » j'avais été obligée de faire intervenir la magie, je ne pouvais pas succomber à un accident moldu car en cas de danger j'aurais été capable de m'en sortir grâce à ma baguette. Je devais donc me faire attaquer pour que cela semble réel, attaquer par des Mangemorts bien sur. Il est évident que peu de Mangemorts se seraient portés volontaires pour cette petite mise en scène alors c'est des membres de l'Ordre qui se sont acquis de cette mission quelque peu macabre._

_Harry, Ginny, Ron et moi nous marchions dans Pré-au-Lard en ce premier jour de vacances, il faisait un soleil radieux et nous profitions du beau temps en vagabondant parmi les magasins. Ils étaient tellement enthousiastes en train d'organiser nos vacances au Terrier que j'avais un mal fou à rester souriante._

_« - On pourra faire des parties de Quidditch tous ensembles et…_

_- Ron tu sais bien que Mione n'aime pas ce sport ! _

_- Ah oui…, et bien elle comptera les points parce que vous trichez tellement tous les deux…_

_- Nous on triche ? NOUS ? Je te rappelle Ronald que la dernière fois c'est toi qui a remis en question le jugement très impartial d'Harry, c'est toi qui a fait remettre en jeu le souafle au moins 12 fois parce que soit disant il avait un problème !_

_- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui… »_

_Harry me regarde, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il était tellement courant de voir les deux Weasley se chamailler qu'à présent on attendait seulement que ça passe. Je lui rendis son sourire, non sans peine. Je savais qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps._

_A ce moment là ce qui était le plus difficile pour moi c'était que je ne pouvais même pas leur dire au revoir, ou adieu… Et puis là je les vois, tapis dans l'ombre. Il y a Rogue et Nymphadora qui a pris l'apparence d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année à la carrure imposante. Ils portent tous deux de longues capes noires dont la capuche cache parfaitement leurs visages. _

_Notre petit groupe bifurque dans la ruelle qui est un raccourci pour arriver plus rapidement sur la place centrale. L'endroit est sombre et très peu fréquenté, en somme il est parfait pour « l'attaque » et je sens ma gorge se nouer quand j'entends les bruits de pas de mes deux « agresseurs ». Je sais que tout est en marche au moment où je vois Harry s'effondrer à côté de moi. Et puis c'est au tour de Ron et de Ginny de tomber à terre, les sortilèges informulés les ayant tous pris par surprise ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait._

_« - _Incarcerem_ ! » C'est Rogue qui a prononcé le dernier sortilège de ligotage et je m'écroule à mon tour. Grâce au sortilège de lévitation mes trois amis sont déplacés sous une porte cochère, le visage tourné vers Nymphadora et moi. Elle a sa baguette sous mon cou et elle lance d'une voix rauque :_

_« - Potter et ses fidèles compagnons ! C'est pas très sage de se promener innocemment dans les coins mal famés, vous le savez les enfants ? » Son ton est effrayant, et cela rend la scène d'autant plus réelle puisque je tremble comme une feuille._

_Je vois le visage de Harry se figer dans une expression d'horreur pure et Ron est livide, je me demande même s'il respire encore. Ginny parait au bord de l'évanouissement et je la vois luter contre les larmes. Ils savent tous ce qui va arriver. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de me sortir de là vivante. La voix glaciale de Rogue confirme l'état d'impuissance dans lequel ils se trouvent._

_« - Quel dommage, votre petite Sang-de-Bourbe va mourir sous vos yeux et vous ne pouvez absolument rien y faire ! » Je vois Harry qui tente de hurler quelque chose mais le sort le bâillonne. _

_« - Quelque chose à dire peut-être ? » Le ton ironique de Rogue fait froid dans le dos, il semble s'amuser de cette situation. Alors il prononce quelques mots que je ne comprends pas et Harry se retrouve libre de parler, mais il ne peut toujours pas bouger._

_« - Lâchez là ! Si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à moi ! Laissez là en dehors de tout ça !_

_- Mais c'est ce que je vais faire. » Pendant quelques secondes Harry parait soulagé que ce Mangemort s'en prenne finalement à lui._

_« - Je m'en prends à toi en la tuant ! L'amour est ta plus grande faiblesse Harry Potter ! » En disant ces mots Rogue s'est retourné vers moi et un jet de lumière verte est venu me frapper de plein fouet. J'ai à peine le temps de croiser le regard de mes amis et la souffrance que j'y lis me fait tellement de mal que j'en viens à regretter cette mise en scène. Je me demande même s'ils me pardonneront un jour. Le cri que pousse Harry achève de me briser le cœur et je tombe lourdement sur la pierre froide._

_Oh bien sur ce n'est pas la version informulée du sortilège de mort que mon professeur de potion m'a lancé, c'est un banal sort d'entrave qui émet également un jet de lumière verte. Bien pratique pour simuler un assassinat. Je sens Nymphadora m'attraper le bras et juste avant de transplaner elle lance en direction de mes amis :_

_« - Le Lord va se faire un plaisir de jouer avec sa dépouille ! » Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvent les trois jeunes gens en entendant ces paroles._

_Fin Flash Back_

Je suis de retour dans le présent au moment où je percute Harry qui vient de s'arrêter devant la porte du wagon des professeurs. Je ne prends même pas la peine de m'excuser, après tout je ne suis pas censée être aimable.

« - C'est ici. » En disant cela il me désigne la porte et sans attendre quelque réaction que ce soit de ma part il tourne les talons et je le vois s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré dans un des compartiments puis je me retourne et je toque à la porte des professeurs.

« - Entrez !

- Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour Miss Champa. » McGonagall ne peut prendre le risque que quelqu'un entende mon véritable nom, elle se doit donc de m'appeler par ce nom d'emprunt et il en est de même pour tous les membres de l'Ordre.

Pour pouvoir me parler plus librement elle lance un _Silencio_ sur la pièce. Je m'installe sur un des fauteuils qui font face à son bureau et j'écoute attentivement les directives de mon ex-directrice de maison.

« - Vous avez fait un choix décisif pour vous et vos amis ainsi que pour le monde magique. Votre aide au sein des rangs ennemis nous sera très précieuse, néanmoins c'est une mission très dangereuse et je dois m'assurer que vous êtes toujours prête à l'effectuer.

- Je le suis professeur, je n'abandonnerais pas.

- Bien. » Dans ce simple mot je ressens la fierté de mon professeur que je fasse honneur au légendaire courage de sa maison.

« - Vous devez savoir miss que vos amis ne doivent pas savoir qui vous êtes, sous aucun prétexte. Vous comprendrez qu'il en va de leur sécurité.

- Je sais cela professeur et ne vous faites pas de souci. Pour l'instant je parviens bien à mettre Hermione de côté et à rester fidèle à la personnalité de Thalie. Enfin la seule chose qui ne change pas c'est l'animosité que j'ai face à Malefoy, il a toujours le don de m'horripiler. » McGonagall esquisse un petit sourire en entendant cela et je sais qu'elle comprend très bien de quoi je veux parler. Toutes les personnes saines d'esprit voudraient voir l'éradication totale et définitive de cette fouine !

« - N'oubliez pas qu'il serait préférable, voire indispensable, que vous soyez admise à Serpentard cette année, tâchez de supporter Monsieur Malefoy.

- Je ferais de mon mieux… » Mon ton n'est pas très persuasif mais mon professeur ne semble pas y porter attention.

« - Ces sera tout miss, je voulais surtout m'assurer que vous étiez apte à commencer concrètement cette tâche ardue. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre compartiment. A bientôt. » J'adresse un bref signe de tête à mon interlocutrice et je sors rapidement pour rejoindre mon wagon.

Lorsque je rentre dans celui-ci j'aperçois Parkinson qui est venue saluer notre cher Malfoy. Je ne lui adresse aucun signe lui laissant croire que je l'ai vu et je m'installe nonchalamment sur mon siège.

« - Drakinou, c'est qui elle ? » Le ton mielleux de cette fille me fait grimacer. Comment est-il possible d'être aussi cruche ?

« - Arrête de me donner des surnoms ridicules et retourne voir tes pintades d'amies au lieu de polluer mon air ! »

Il me semble que Malefoy a dit cela dans le but de me montrer qu'il ne tolérait pas le comportement niais de son « amie ». Après tout je dois être une drôle d'attraction pour lui, je suis nouvelle et il veut surement être le premier à mettre son grappin sur moi. Je connais bien la réputation qu'avait Malefoy, déjà en quatrième année il prenait un malin plaisir à draguer tout ce qui bougeait alors avec l'âge - et les hormones - cela n'a du faire qu'empirer.

Pansy semble à peine vexée par l'attitude de son cher et tendre. Elle se lève et au moment de passer la porte elle se retourne et envoie un baiser du bout des lèvres à un Malefoy qui l'ignore royalement. Je me demande bien pourquoi nombres de filles se sont attachées à lui qui est si exécrable et imbus de lui-même. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel égocentrisme dans une seule personne. Cependant McGonagall à raison, je dois supporter cette exécrable erreur de la nature. Il me semble que Zabini soit plus sain d'esprit que son compagnon. Enfin je ne peux que supposer, il faut dire que j'ai rarement fréquenté les Serpentards. « Y'a un début à tout ma chère Hermione ! ».

Je vois par la fenêtre que nous approchons de Poudlard et mes « compagnons » s'apprêtent à mettre leurs robes de sorciers alors je me lève pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Et puis surtout parce que j'ai l'intuition que voir Crabbe et Goyle en caleçon ne sera pas très sain pour ma santé mentale.

Le train rentre enfin en gare et une horde d'élèves s'élance à l'assaut du quai. Ils semblent tous tellement pressés de se rendre au château, et je les comprends en un sens bien que maintenant mon empressement ne soit plus le même qu'il y a quelques années lorsque j'étais entourée de Ron et de Harry. Etant une « nouvelle » je m'avance près des barques avec les premières années. Ils me regardent d'ailleurs d'un drôle d'air, ils doivent se demander ce qu'une grande peut bien faire parmi eux. Il y en a même un qui me prend pour une préfète en chef, que j'aurais aimé remplir ce rôle cette année, mais avec la tournure des évènements c'est évidemment impossible.

Nous sommes enfin face aux portes de la grande salle. Beaucoup autour de moi semblent effrayés par l'immensité du château et la diversité des ornements. Soudainement les portes s'ouvrent et nous rentrons tous. Je ferme la marche et je vois tous les regards se poser sur moi lorsque je pénètre enfin dans la salle. Je ne m'étonne pas d'attirer les regards, surtout masculins, après tout l'apparence que j'ai prise est loin d'être repoussante. Le charme et la beauté sont des atouts importants pour parvenir à ses fins dans ce milieu d'hommes. Ils ne cherchent pas à savoir si notre intelligence est digne d'être prise en considération, non ils souhaitent seulement qu'on leur soit visuellement agréables.

Notre groupe s'approche du Choixpeau magique et le professeur Dumbledore prend la parole :

« - Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous ! Cette année nous recevons une nouvelle élève à Poudlard et elle passera avant les premières années sous le Choixpeau afin que sa maison lui soit attribuée. Miss Thalie Champa arrive tout droit de l'école de Durmstrang et passera sa dernière année parmi nous. Miss, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir. » En disant cela le directeur me désigne le tabouret sur lequel est posé l'objet décisif de mon destin. Je m'avance, anxieuse et lorsque que McGonagall pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête je me dis que je n'arriverais jamais à être envoyée à Serpentard. J'entends l'hésitation du Choixpeau aux vues de mes pensées.

« - Hum… Miss Granger ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de cette manière mais soit ! Vous semblez bien anxieuse… Serpentard ? Quelle drôle d'idée vous avez là ! Vous êtes bien trop courageuse et pas assez perfide ! Au vu de votre grande intelligence je pense que vous avez une raison valable de vouloir faire ce choix et je perçois une grande détermination en vous… oui je pense que cela se passera bien pour vous dans cette maison… SERPENTARD ! »

C'est avec un grand soulagement que je me dirige vers la table qui m'acclame. Je vois quelques élèves déçus que la nouvelle ne soit pas dans leur maison, pire encore qu'elle se retrouve dans « cette » maison ! Je jette un œil du côté des professeurs et je vois qu'ils sont apaisés que j'ai réussi cette partie de la mission.

Je me dis que c'est le bon moment pour commencer à être relativement aimable avec Malefoy alors je me dirige vers lui pour prendre place à ses côtés. Son expression reste neutre, il semble porter un masque pour ne pas perdre la face devant tous ceux qui le considèrent comme leur Prince. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'ils se jettent à mes pieds en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour me faire plaisir mais la différence d'attitude entre le train et ici est déstabilisante. Ce gars est vraiment une énigme. En plus de cela Parkinson me lance un regard noir me faisant bien comprendre de ne pas m'approcher de son « Drakinou ». De loin les Serpentards paraissent vraiment hostiles. Et bien de près c'est pire ! Ils se parlent à peine les uns les autres, comme s'ils avaient peur d'en dire trop. Seuls quelques groupes discutent entre eux mais l'ambiance reste nettement moins accueillante que celle de mon ancienne table. En pensant à cela je regarde en direction de mes amis et je vois Ron, Ginny et Harry assis à côté n'échangeant que de vagues paroles. Elles sont bien loin les discussions joyeuses et les postillons de nourriture de Ron parlant la bouche pleine. Je me force à reporter mon attention sur mes voisins de table avant de craquer.

Sans que je m'y attende Zabini se détourne de Malefoy et m'adresse la parole.

« - Tu as l'air bien pensive Champa. Pourtant Poudlard n'a pas l'air de t'intriguer. En général les nouveaux sont toujours impatients de tout connaître de cette école. »

J'ai la terrifiante impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose, mais c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Il doit juste essayer d'engager la conversation, ou alors de me mettre mal à l'aise. Et c'est d'un ton à peine plus aimable que lors de notre dernière conversation que je lui réponds.

« - Je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir où je vais alors j'ai déjà lu tout ce qui concernait cette école. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de ressembler à une gourde qui ne trouve pas son chemin. »

Je ne sais pas si leur dire que j'ai déjà tout lu est très prudent, après tout peu d'élèves ont réellement ouvert _Histoire de Poudlard_ mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils ne se posent pas trop de questions au moment où je trouverais mon chemin du premier coup. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à faire semblant de me perdre juste pour que mon personnage semble réel. Et puis même si je ne dois plus être une miss-je-sais-tout je dois quand même garder un intellect respectable si je veux être enrôlée dans les rangs de Voldy.

Reprenant ma bonne résolution d'être plus aimable avec Malefoy je pose mes yeux sur lui et l'observe en tentant de le voir de la façon la plus objective qui soit. Il est vrai que, comme le pense un grand nombre de filles ici, cette fouine est bien bâtie. Le Quidditch lui a assuré une belle carrure sans être trop imposant, ses traits sont harmonieux et ses yeux semblent bien mystérieux. D'un point vu strictement physique Malefoy est fort agréable. Néanmoins cette beauté cache une telle personnalité qu'il est impossible pour moi d'oublier qui il est vraiment. Même son air séducteur et ses mèches négligemment éparpillées sur son front d'albâtre ne peuvent effacer les défauts qui le caractérisent. Il relève les yeux de son assiette et soutient mon regard. On dirait qu'il cherche le meilleur moyen de m'adresser la parole sans que je me braque comme la dernière fois.

Et là ça semble être l'illumination pour lui ! Il a un léger sourire carnassier et ses yeux brillent d'une certaine excitation. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu trouver de merveilleux à me demander pour qu'une telle impression de victoire marque ses traits.

« - Tu me passes le sel ? » Oui ce gars est définitivement irrécupérable.

**Fin de ce deuxième chapitre Je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'action et je m'en excuse mais il faut que je plante un minimum de décor ! Et pardonnez-moi si vous voyez des fautes ! J'en fais plus facilement quand je tape à l'ordi que quand j'écris ! **

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos impressions pour savoir si cela vaut le coup que je me torture les méninges à trouver une suite !**

**Bien à vous chers lecteurs **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bien le bonjour à vous ! **

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette mise à jour d'un nouveau chapitre quelque peu tardive !! J'ai été assez prise ces deux dernières semaines ! Les profs nous bombardent avant les vacances et la première semaine j'étais au ski et sans ordi ! Bref là j'ai raconté ma vie et c'est relativement inutile ! **

**Je tiens aussi à remercier tout le monde pour les gentilles reviews que je reçois ******** cela me fait chaud au cœur !**

**Je vous laisse lire ;)**

**Chapitre 3**

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite à la si pertinente question de Malfoy. Il faut dire que je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Je le regarde d'un drôle d'air et puis je me décide à répondre à sa requête. Après tout je peux cesser d'être si agressive avec tout le monde, pour une fois qu'il ne me couvre pas d'injures plus ignobles les unes que les autres !

Bizarrement le blondinet ne tente pas une nouvelle approche. Il parait presque intimidé, chose assez peu probable chez un Malefoy alors je me dis qu'il est juste las et qu'il remet ses investigations à mon égard pour plus tard. Pendant ce temps se déroule à nos côtés la répartition des premières années dans les diverses maison de Poudlard. Je remarque d'ailleurs que très peu d'entre eux sont envoyés à Serpentard, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal après tout. Cela fera des potentiels Mangemorts en moins.

Durant le repas j'ai tout de même droit à la curiosité de quelques uns de mes « camarades », ils sont peu nombreux et leurs questions restent très brèves. Dans l'ensemble elles se résument à mon identité et à mon ancienne école. Choses assez banales en somme.

La personne la plus intrigante à cette table reste ce Zabini, il semble proche de Malefoy et en même temps beaucoup moins sarcastique. Et surtout beaucoup moins Mangemort ! Certes je ne devrais pas avancer de conclusions hâtives sans avoir préalablement examiné la question comme il se doit. Cependant ses attitudes paraissent moins agressives et il m'inspire un petit peu plus confiance que le reste de ces serpents. Je pense que mon approche devrait peut-être commencer par lui, il a l'air d'être le plus accessible et en même temps suffisamment influent pour me faciliter l'accès des hauts rangs de cette société répugnante que forment les Mangemorts au Sang-Pur. Enfin, je verrais bien comment se déroulent les évènements et j'aviserai en temps voulu.

Mon repas se termine sur la mise au point d'un plan susceptible d'accélérer ma mission. Il faut dire que plus vite j'en aurais fini avec tout cela et plus vite je pourrais rejoindre mes amis. Je vois alors les tables qui commencent à se vider petit à petit, je décide donc de me lever également et de suivre ma nouvelle maison. Je prends soin de bien repérer le chemin, après tout je ne suis jamais allée dans la salle commune des Serpentards et il faut dire que je m'en serais volontiers dispensée ! Nous arrivons enfin devant un grand tableau représentant un couple à l'allure hautaine et lorsque j'entends le mot de passe je me dis que cela n'est même pas étonnant.

« - Supériorité ! »

C'est un jeune homme à la carrure imposante qui l'a prononcé et lorsqu'il s'approche de moi je constate à son insigne qu'il est le préfet des verts et argents.

« - Champa c'est ça ? » J'acquiesce brièvement à sa question plus rhétorique qu'autre chose.

« - Moi c'est Julian Davy et je suis préfet, je suis donc le mieux placé si tu as des questions. N'hésite pas à venir me voir ! » Il agrémente sa réplique d'un petit clin d'œil assez pathétique. Je me dis que je n'ai pas fini d'être surprise par les attitudes quelques peu rustres de mes congénères. Ces Serpentards pourraient au moins être plus courtois à défaut d'être sympathiques.

J'aperçois Malefoy du coin de l'œil qui ne semble pas être très content qu'un autre que lui tente de passer sur la nouvelle en premier. Ces instincts possessifs typiquement masculins me font sourire. Cependant ce Julian ne semble rien remarquer et il continue son laïus.

« - Tu devras partager un dortoir avec trois autres filles de la maison, le seul où il reste une place de libre est déjà occupée par Lyna McOben, Gaya Minester et Alice Cullen (1). » Je regarde les trois jeunes filles qu'il me désigne et je me dis que j'ai bien de la chance car elles ne semblent pas si hostiles que les autres. Je m'avance vers elles et leur tend la main.

« - Thalie Champa.

- Salut. Moi c'est Gaya. » La première que je salue est assez petite et très brune avec de jolis yeux chocolats.

« - Moi c'est Lyna. » La seconde en revanche est plutôt grande et très blonde avec des traits fins et de beaux yeux verts en amande.

« - Tu auras deviné que je suis Alice. » Elle me dit ça avec un charmant sourire et je sens que je vais bien l'apprécier. Elle a les cheveux coupés très courts, noirs et de grands yeux pleins de vie. Elle parait presque trop joyeuse pour se retrouver chez les serpents. Elles me demandent de les suivre et je me laisse guider vers ma nouvelle demeure.

En passant dans la salle commune je me dis que je regretterais bien vite celle des Gryffondors. Ici tout est dans les tons de verts et les murs en pierres grises, caractéristiques des cachots où nous nous trouvons, donnent un aspect lugubre à la pièce. Je remarque cependant que les tables de travail ainsi que la bibliothèque sont très grandes. Enfin un point positif, et puis je suis presque sure de pouvoir trouver des renseignements sur la magie noire dans ces ouvrages et ainsi pouvoir aider au mieux l'Ordre. Je suis tirée de mes pensées par Alice qui me demande de la suivre. Nous montons quelques marches et débarquons sur un couloir assez long avec des portes de chaque côté. Nous pénétrons dans la troisième chambre sur la droite et je vois les trois espaces personnels de mes camarades de chambre et celui, encore vide qui m'est destiné. Cependant leurs objets personnels restent assez sobres et peu nombreux, personnellement je ne vais rien pouvoir afficher. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas très prudent, et c'est un euphémisme, de mettre une photo de Harry et Ron et puis je suis censée être sans famille. En plus de cela je ne veux pas risquer de mettre les quelques photos de mes amis Bulgares au risque de leur attirer des ennuis. Je dois être seule et rattachée à rien dans cette mission.

Je ne prends même pas le temps de visiter le reste des lieux et je m'étale de tout mon long sur mon lit. J'entends à peine le début de conversation de mes camarades que je sombre déjà dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain je me lève alors que tout le monde dors encore. Je profite de ces moments de répits pour faire une petite inspection des lieux. Cependant celle-ci s'avère très rapide car mon appétit me rappelle à l'ordre et je me décide à m'habiller afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je vois Malefoy assis dans un des grands fauteuils qui meublent notre salle commune. Il a l'air surpris et me lance de but en blanc :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Son ton est à la limite de l'agressivité et je me demande bien quelle mouche l'a piqué. Je lui réplique alors d'un ton mordant :

« - Tu sais que cela arrive aux gens normaux de se lever le matin et d'aller déjeuner ?

- Pas la peine d'être sur l'offensive dès le matin. Tu m'as surpris c'est tout, d'habitude je suis le seul de ma maison debout à cette heure si matinale. »

MA maison, évidemment. Pour lui tout lui est du et lui appartient ! Quel concentré d'égocentrisme ça en devient presque effrayant. Et dire que ce n'est que le début. Je ne prends pas la peine de faire plus attention à ce narcissique maladif et je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Je m'apprête à passer le tableau au moment où je sens une main m'agripper le poignet. Je lance un « Quoi ? » peu amène à cet importun et malgré toute attente je vois un léger sourire naître au bord de ses lèvres.

« - Tu n'es vraiment pas quelqu'un de facile à dompter dis moi !

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. »

Et d'ailleurs j'ai une folle envie de lui arracher ce petit sourire avec mes griffes d'indomptables. Malheureusement cela risquerait de faire mauvais genre pour mon premier jour. Néanmoins il ne semble pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par ma bonne humeur matinale. Je respire un grand coup et tente de faire abstraction du fait que c'est Malefoy qui se tient à quelques centimètres de moi.

« - Pourrais-tu avoir l'aimable obligeance de bien vouloir me dire pourquoi tu me retiens alors que je m'apprête à partir déjeuner tranquillement ? »

Mais non mon ton n'est pas du tout hypocrite. J'essaie seulement de paraître un tant soit peu polie.

« - Je voulais seulement te proposer qu'on y aille ensemble. »

Le pire lorsqu'il me dit ça c'est qu'il semble sérieux. Je vois cela comme une opportunité pour une approche en douceur alors je ravale ma mauvaise humeur et je lui réponds d'un ton un peu plus doux, en même temps il aurait été difficile de faire plus agressif que précédemment !

« - Oui pourquoi pas ! Je suis désolée pour mon attitude mais le matin n'est pas mon meilleur moment de la journée. » Voilà que je minaude maintenant et qu'en plus je présente un semblant d'excuses à cette fouine ! Cette atmosphère de Serpentard va vraiment me rendre sournoise et fausse. Enfin je le suis déjà en un sens puisque tout ceci n'est qu'un rôle.

Je me dis qu'il faudrait quand même que je ne facilite pas les choses à Malefoy, j'ai la sensation que s'il trouve ça trop facile je ne parviendrais pas à le convaincre de me faire connaître des Mangemorts. Il faut donc que je ne sois pas trop gentille ou accessible avec lui. Je dois garder un aspect distant et mystérieux. Jouer la comédie n'a jamais vraiment été mon fort mais je me suis bien entraînée depuis deux ans et à Durmstrang personne n'a paru douter de ma sincérité.

C'est en silence que nous rejoignons la Grande Salle, côte à côte. En chemin nous croisons Neville qui ne semble pas bien réveillé et je redoute que Malefoy s'en prenne à lui. Evidemment il ne manque pas de le faire et c'est sur son ton méprisant qu'il s'adresse à mon ami.

« - Tiens donc Londubat qui se balade ! Thalie je te présente le crétin le plus empoté de cette école ! Je te conseil de ne pas te retrouver à côté de lui en potion au risque de finir dans un état peu descriptible ! »

A ces mots je vois Neuville virer au rouge et il tente de bafouiller quelque chose pour se défendre mais je me doute qu'il ne fera que se ridiculiser d'avantages alors je décide de prendre les devants.

« - Je me fiche éperdument de qui il peut bien s'agir. Si tu veux passer ton temps à t'en prendre à toutes les personnes qui passent histoire de te mettre de bonne humeur ce sera sans moi. »

En disant ces mots je commence à partir pour continuer mon chemin et je sens Malefoy qui bougonne derrière moi comme quoi « Je ne saurais pas m'amuser » et qu'il est normal de maltraiter « Ces idiots de Gryffondor ». Bref rien de bien nouveau mais je suis tout de même contente qu'il ne s'en prenne plus à mon ami et qu'il me suive. Non pas que sa présence m'enchante mais au moins Neuville est tranquille.

« - Faut que je t'enseigne deux ou trois trucs tu sais ? Il est dans l'ordre des choses que les Serpentards s'en prennent à tout le monde et d'autant plus quand il s'agit de ces stupides Gryffis ! Il en a toujours été ainsi et je te rassure qu'ils ne se gênent pas pour nous le rendre comme il se doit.

- J'apprécie que tu soucies de mon « enseignement », mais je pense pouvoir me passer de ce genre de futilités, je lui dis cela d'un air vague comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour moi.

- Alors tu préfères être agressive avec ceux de ta maison ?! Quelle drôle de fille tu fais. Mais sache que je ne tolérerais pas que tu te laisses faire, il en dépend de la réputation de notre majestueuse maison, il me lance cela d'un air si fière que j'en grimace de dégout.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me dicte ce que je dois faire mais si cela peut calmer tes instincts de possessif prétentieux ma foi je vais faire un effort. »

Il ne semble pas apprécier la tournure des choses et avant qu'il ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit nous arrivons au seuil de la Grande Salle que je m'empresse de franchir afin de me diriger le plus rapidement possible vers le copieux petit déjeuner présent sur la table. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut un peu de lui avoir répondu sur ce ton. Du peu que je le connais il doit vraiment se retenir pour ne pas me lancer à la figure que je ne suis qu'un être inférieur qui lui doit le respect. Mais je le soupçonne de ne rien dire de peur de recevoir une réplique cinglante à laquelle il ne pourrait répondre comme il se doit par manque d'informations à mon sujet. Après tout il ne connaît rien de moi et il ne sait donc pas quel est, ou plutôt était, le rang de ma « famille ». Mais comme il ne s'aventure pas à me poser de nombreuses questions je me doute qu'il doit penser au meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus sur moi et qu'il se prépare à faire des recherches. Je suis en pleine supposition lorsqu'il sort de son mutisme avec ces quelques mots qui confirment mes pensées.

« - Je n'aime pas ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Et je sens qu'avec toi cela risque de m'arriver encore quelques fois. »

Je sourie à sa remarque et j'entreprends de goûter à tous les mets mis à ma disposition. C'est à ce moment que d'autres personnes commencent à remplir la salle et lorsque la majorité des élèves est présente je vois nos emplois du temps apparaître devant nous tous. Je me rends compte que tout ne va pas être simple puisque beaucoup de mes cours sont en communs avec les Gryffondors. Cependant quelque chose me remonte le moral, Rogue est toujours notre professeur de potion et il ne pourra plus s'en prendre à moi injustement au risque de faire naître des doutes. Après tout il a toujours été très « compréhensif » avec les Serpentards ! Enfin c'est une bien maigre consolation aux vues de tout le reste. Et puis avec le sadisme dont est capable ce cher professeur je l'imagine bien torturant d'autant plus Harry et Ron en sachant que j'assiste à tout cela, impuissante.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir un peu plus la future cruauté de Rogue car je suis interrompue par une boule d'énergie qui s'installe à mes côtés.

« - Thalie je suis persuadée que c'est néfaste pour la santé de se lever si tôt !

- Bonjour Alice. Et moi je pense qu'il n'est pas normal d'être aussi énergique le matin.

- Je vois que Malefoy t'a fais l'immense honneur de sa présence, le ton ironique de sa voix ne me laisse aucun doute quant à ses sentiments à l'égard de notre fouine préférée.

- Je vois Cullen que ton sens de l'humour est toujours aussi subtil, lui répond il de façon peu cordiale.

- Il est toujours aussi bougon ? Je demande innocemment à cette nouvelle alliée, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu ne le sais pas encore mais son sale caractère est légendaire dans cette école, plus incommode que lui on fait pas ! Je te conseil de ne pas t'approcher trop près au risque de voir ta joie de vivre disparaître en sa présence ! »

Je rigole de bon cœur à sa remarque, surtout lorsque je vois l'air renfrogné qu'a pris Malefoy. Il semblerait qu'il soit au courant de cette réputation peu aimable. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ri que je me surprends moi-même. Néanmoins je m'arrête rapidement, il ne faut pas être trop expansive dans cette maison si j'ai bien compris.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroule sans incidents et quelques minutes plus tard nous nous levons afin de nous rendre dans nos classes respectives. Je sais que mon premier cours est potion et en prime il est en compagnie de Malefoy. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne se gène pas pour me vanter ô combien il est doué dans l'art de pratiquer la potion. Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il se lance des fleurs tout seul.

Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour le sauver de lui-même celui là.

**Fin de ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir dans cette suite ! Toute critique bonne ou mauvaise est la bienvenue !**

**Je pense que le manque d'action réelle pourra gêner quelques personnes mais Hermione ne peut pas être dans les rangs Mangemorts au bout de 3 chapitres ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour accélérer les choses si cela dérange vraiment, sinon je préférerais prendre mon temps pour que les événements se déroulent plus naturellement !**

**A vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**Bye !**

(1) **Pour ma Boulette, si elle a pris la peine de lire la suite ;) Et est-ce que d'autres personnes savent d'où vient ce nom ?!**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Je suis impardonnable ! Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce retard monstrueux ! Pleins de choses me sont arrivées en même temps résultat je n'ai même pas vu les jours passer et j'ai tardé à vous écrire une suite ! Enfin bon voilà le chapitre 4 !**

**Chapitre 4**

Cela fait au moins cinq bonnes minutes que Malefoy monologue dans le vide lorsque nous arrivons devant la porte de la salle de classe de Potion. Je m'adosse contre le mur froid derrière moi attendant patiemment l'arrivée de notre professeur favori lorsque je _les_ vois. Harry et Ron se traînent d'un pas lent vers nous, je me doute qu'ils ne sont pas très pressés d'arriver au milieu d'un attroupement de Serpentards. Puis, me rappelant de la leçon que Malefoy m'a faite un peu plus tôt je me dis que c'est le bon moment pour engager les hostilités, histoire de faire plaisir à cette fouine idiote. Je ne pensais pas avoir « l'envie » de faire plaisir à Malefoy un jour. Mais résignée à me faire bien voir par ce décoloré, c'est d'un ton acerbe que je m'adresse à mes deux amis.

« - Alors c'est vous les Gryffondors ? N'est-ce pas une maison censée représenter le courage ou une autre idiotie du genre ? Parce que je ne vois devant moi que deux loques humaines pas bien sures de ce qu'elles font ici ! »

Malefoy me regarde d'un air ravi et ajoute de son habituel air supérieur.

« - En plus ceux-ci sont les plus misérables représentants des Gryffis ! L'un est plus pauvre que mon elfe de maison et l'autre est un orphelin balafré complètement idiot ! »

Les quelques Serpentards présents s'éclaffent à la remarque de leur Prince.

« - Malefoy ce n'est pas la peine de te rendre intéressant devant cette fille. Si elle a été admise dans votre maison elle doit être aussi bête que ses pieds. Enfin au moins elle est à ton niveau. »

Je vois bien que le blondinet n'apprécie pas du tout la réplique d'Harry et il s'apprête à répliquer au moment ou la voix de Rogue claque dans les couloirs.

« - Potter dix points en moins pour vos remarques désobligeantes envers Mr Malefoy. Maintenant rentrez ! »

Le ton est sans appel et tout le monde s'empresse d'obéir au professeur. Je décide de m'installer à côté de Zabini, le préférant de loin à Malefoy, mais Rogue a l'intention de commencer dés le premier jour à me torturer. Et moi qui pensais qu'être chez les serpents pourrait m'aider un peu de ce côté-là. Grosse erreur. Rogue est et restera un être cruel et sans pitié.

« - Ne vous installez pas. Cette année j'ai décidé que vous feriez équipe avec un élève de l'autre maison. »

L'ombre d'un sourire narquois passe sur les lèvres du professeur. Les élèves eux semblent plutôt avoir vu un fantôme. Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve à faire équipe avec Harry. Malefoy, lui, parait écœuré de se retrouver à côté de Ron, qui lui rend bien d'ailleurs. Je regarde mon compagnon de tablée d'un air que je veux dégoûté mais j'ai du mal à y mettre toute la haine voulue pour paraître crédible. Etre si proche de lui est oppressant, j'air peur de craquer. D'ailleurs je soupçonne mon professeur de se livrer à cette petite mascarade dans le but de me déstabiliser ou alors de tester ma capacité à réussir cette mission. Je suis bien décidée à ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de faiblir, c'est donc d'un air plus décidé que jamais que je prends un masque glacial à faire frissonner un Esquimau, et que j'affronte Harry du regard. Lui ne se démonte pas et ne détourne pas les yeux, mais lorsque Rogue prend la parole il décide de regarder dans sa direction. J'ai la douloureuse impression qu'il ne ressent plus d'émotions, tout à l'heure j'ai bien vu qu'il répondait à Malefoy plus par principe que par réelle conviction ou envie. Le seul moment où je l'ai vu ressentir quelque chose c'était dans le train lorsque le serpent a fait allusion à moi, enfin à Hermione bien sur. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'étendre plus dans mes pensées puisque le cours commence et qu'il serait fâcheux pour moi que Rogue me surprenne en train de rêvasser.

« - Je me demande ce que vous faîtes encore dans cette école, une bande d'incapables comme vous ne devrait même pas avoir l'audace de se présenter à mon cours. »

Je me doute bien que ces douces paroles ne sont adressées qu'aux rouges et ors. La suite des incriminations de Rogue me donne raison.

« - Je compte donc réduire tous risques éventuels d'explosion ou autre et c'est pour cela que vous vous trouvez avec des personnes capables de réaliser les complexes potions que vous aurez à réaliser cette année. Remerciez donc les Serpentards de vous éviter de finir à l'infirmerie. »

Bien sur personne ne prend la peine de répondre à la requête du professeur. Faut pas abuser tout de même. Le reste du cours continue sur le même ton et Harry ne m'adresse pas une seule fois la parole, il se contente d'exécuter sa partie de boulot sans tenir compte de ma présence. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler une fille chaleureuse sous l'apparence de Thalie.

Les deux heures de Potion se terminent enfin et c'est sans grand enthousiasme que je me dirige vers les serres pour le cours de botanique. Encore avec les Gryffondors pour deux heures. Vive le lundi matin. Je regarde à peine où je vais et je sens que je me fais bousculer, la personne ne prend même pas la peine de s'excuser et je comprends que c'était un acte volontaire au moment où je vois Ron passer rapidement devant moi et continuer son chemin après m'avoir adressé un regard plein d'une fureur à peine contenue. Je voudrais ne pas relever cette attaque mais je vois Malefoy et Zabini prés de moi qui ont tout vu et ne pas répliquer serait une trop grande marque de faiblesse alors je lance un sort informulé à Ron qui se retrouve au plafond tenu à la cheville par une force invisible.

« - Alors le rouquin on fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ?! » Mon ton est sadique et je vois Ron qui grimace lorsqu'il comprend qu'il s'est peut-être attaqué à plus fort que lui.

« - T'es aussi rouge que tes cheveux la belette ! Qui s'attaque aux Serpentards en paye le prix, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, non ?! » Malefoy a le don de toujours se mêler des histoires des autres et surtout quand il s'agit d'humilier un peu plus un Gryffondor.

Je me dis que c'est suffisant comme « punition » mais le blondinet ne semble pas de cet avis et il sort sa baguette afin de jeter un autre sort à Ron. J'ai peur de ce que peut bien faire ce Mangemort en herbe mais il se contente de faire tourner mon ami dans tous les sens. Tous les élèves présents rigolent bien, même ceux qui ne sont pas de Serpentard et Ron en devient d'autant plus rouge. Et enfin c'est la libération pour lui puisque Harry arrive et assène un violent coup de poing à Malefoy qui s'étale de tout son long. Manque de bol j'étais sur le chemin de sa chute et je finis sous lui. Dans la violence du choc j'ai la tête qui se cogne par terre avec force. Dans un accès de fureur je me relève et me rappelant in extremis que je ne peux m'en prendre à Malefoy je décharge ma haine, due à la douleur lancinante, sur Harry.

« - Non mais ca va pas espèce d'empoté ! Quand on se prétend sorcier on utilise la magie et pas la technique moldue ! Enfin vu ton incapacité peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tu aurais pu faire exploser l'école ! Espèce de crétin ! »

Je me demande pourquoi il ne répond pas et pourquoi il me regarde avec cet air étrange, presque… inquiet. Ce n'est pas normal alors je me retourne vivement et je constate que c'est le cas de tous ceux ici présents. Je lance un « Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » guère encourageant pour donner une réponse.

Zabini s'approche alors de moi et me dit :

« Thalie, tu saigne beaucoup et tu es toute tremblante. Il t'est peut-être arrivé un truc grave. »

Je vois bien que lui aussi s'inquiète de mon état. Bon sang c'est pas une petite bosse qui doit leur faire peur, où sont passés les grands sorciers ! Mais c'est vrai que la douleur est vraiment prenante et puis mon état de nerf actuel n'arrange pas mon état. Je porte alors la main sur l'arrière de ma tête et là je me dis que c'est vraiment pas normal. Et en effet lorsque je vois ma main je retiens un petit cri étouffé. Elle est pleine de sang. Je lève les yeux vers Zabini et je lui demande calmement où se trouve l'infirmerie. Ils sont étonnés que je reste aussi sereine alors que je suis en train de me vider de mon sang. Bon d'accord je vais peut-être pas faire une hémorragie là tout de suite au milieu des couloirs mais si je ne me dépêche pas je sens que je vais m'évanouir.

Et là se passe une chose bien étrange, d'ailleurs vu l'air ahuri de tous les élèves je vois bien que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver cela vraiment exceptionnel. Draco Malefoy, oui LE Draco Malefoy narcissique, égocentrique et prétentieux, s'approche de moi et me lance un « Bouge pas. » juste avant de pointer sa baguette sur ma tête et de prononcer une drôle de formule assez complexe. Il me semble l'avoir entendue à l'école Bulgare et je reconnais là un sort de guérison. Et en effet je ne sens plus aucune douleur et le sang a cessé de couler. Je me retourne et le regarde longuement avant de murmurer un « Merci » que je ne pensais jamais prononcer sincèrement.

« - Pas d'quoi. Après tout t'as pas à payer pour l'incapacité maladive de cet idiot. »

En disant cela il m'adresse un petit sourire, pas un méprisant ou sadique comme il a l'habitude. Non, juste un petit sourire. Mais celui-ci s'efface bien vite de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se retourne vers Harry et c'est d'une voix haineuse qu'il s'adresse à lui.

« - Je n'oublie pas ce coup Potter. T'inquiète pas tu me le paieras.

- Je n'attends que ça Malefoy te régler ton compte alors c'est quand tu veux. »

Après ce petit échange fort cordial nous reprenons notre route vers les serres. Tout ce cirque n'a duré que cinq minutes seulement et pourtant j'ai réussi à faire deux choses que je ne pensais jamais avoir à faire : m'énerver après Harry qui me blesse, même involontairement, et trouver Malefoy attentionné en plus de l'avoir remercié. Je reste songeuse durant tout le cours de botanique, il faut dire que l'attitude de Malefoy était vraiment étrange. Pendant quelques minutes j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait perdu son masque de froideur et qu'il se faisait vraiment du souci pour moi. Je n'avais pas eu l'impression de me trouver en face du Malefoy que je voyais à présent devant moi. Après s'être soigné la blessure infligée par Harry il s'était empressé de redevenir arrogant et distant. J'eu la vague impression que lui aussi jouait un rôle. « Tu débloques ma pauvre Hermione, y t'a soigné c'est tout il a pas non plus sauvé le monde dans son slip rouge ! » Oui je me faisais des films. Il restait un petit aristocrate méprisable à mes yeux, et ce petit acte de sympathie ne pouvait effacer quatre années d'insultes.

Durant le reste de la journée il ne se passe rien de bien passionnant et c'est avec beaucoup de soulagement que je m'écroule sur mon lit après la fin des cours. Il me reste trois heures avant d'aller manger alors je m'accorde un peu de repos. Je repense alors à l'attitude de Malfoy et une information capitale s'impose à moi. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas fait attention plus tôt ? Pourtant ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi et surtout comment Malefoy connaît un sort de guérison ? Surtout que c'est un sort de magie blanche et qu'il n'est pas enseigné à Poudlard et je doute que chez Mangemort&Co on enseigne cette magie.

Je me dis que le meilleur moyen d'avoir une réponse c'est de m'adresser au principal intéressé. Je descends dans la salle commune, espérant le trouver. J'ai de la chance puisque je le vois affalé sur un fauteuil, un gros livre dans les mains. Tient il sait lire celui là ? Grande nouvelle. Il n'est peut-être pas si incompétent que ça au final ! Quoique c'est peut-être un livre avec des images ? Bon j'arrête mes divagations. Je m'approche discrètement de lui et je me place derrière son épaule. Je me baisse afin d'être au niveau de son visage et mes cheveux effleurent son épaule. Il fait alors un bon en avant faisant valdinguer son livre, il se met en position d'attaque, baguette en main et me regarde comme s'il s'attendait à voir Voldemort en personne. Alors j'éclate de rire, d'un vrai rire comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas connu. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et se rend compte du ridicule de la situation alors il abaisse sa baguette.

« - Pas la peine de te foutre de moi Champa, son air renfrogné le rend presque adorable, et surtout ne t'avise pas de me surprendre à nouveau !

- Promis la prochaine fois je ferais une annonce en bonne et due forme pour te prévenir que j'arrive, le petit sourire avec lequel je lui réponds ne semble pas vraiment lui plaire.

- Pas la peine de se la jouer arrogante. Je lisais et pris dans mon histoire je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver c'est tout.

- Tu serais pas un tantinet parano quand même ? »

C'est toujours sur un ton joyeux que je continue ce drôle d'échange et sans que je m'y attende il se retrouve rapidement à quelques centimètres de moi.

« - C'est pas vraiment un monde tout rose par ici. Tu t'en rendras vite compte par toi-même. Pour survivre : reste sur tes gardes.

- Ben dis donc joyeuse l'ambiance dans le coin. »

Il ne répond pas et se contente de se rassoir sur son fauteuil alors je prends place sur le canapé qui lui fait face et j'aborde le sujet qui me tient à cœur en essayant de paraître le plus naturelle possible.

« - C'est gentil de ta part de m'avoir empêché de me vider de mon sang ce matin. Je me demandais où tu avais appris un tel sort ?

- Dis donc serais-tu aimable ce soir ? Tu devrais tomber plus longtemps sur la tête si le résultat c'est un peu plus de bonne humeur et un peu moins d'agressivité. »

Je remarque bien qu'il esquive ma question, cependant il n'a pas semblé gêné par celle-ci. Peut-être qu'au fond il n'a rien à cacher et que c'est moi qui vire parano ? C'est vraiment néfaste pour la santé de fréquenter trop longtemps cette fouine.

« - Et toi ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ton air suffisant.

- Bon, ta bonne humeur aura au moins durée deux minutes trente.

- Es-tu toujours aussi agaçant ?, je lui demande en perdant patience.

- Bien sur que non je garde ça pour toi. C'est si agréable pour moi de te voir sortir de tes gonds ! »

Il a pris un ton bizarre, un peu trop… familier. Comme s'il savait que ce n'étaient pas nos premières joutes verbales. Je me rends compte d'ailleurs qu'il a très bien su détourner la conversation et que si je ne trouve pas rapidement quelque chose ce ne sera pas très discret de revenir sur le sujet de ma guérison.

« - Je viens seulement te féliciter et je me fais attaquée presque physiquement ET verbalement.

- Me féliciter ?, il semble vraiment étonné par ma réplique.

- Et bien oui je me demande où tu as pu apprendre un sort comme celui là. A Durmstrang il n'est abordé qu'en septième année et j'ai bien pu voir qu'ici il n'y avait pas ce genre d'enseignement. »

J'ai lancé ça le plus innocemment possible et je vois Malefoy afficher un petit air genre je-sais-un-truc-que-tu-sais-pas qui est profondément agaçant. Il s'approche alors de moi, regarde rapidement autour de lui comme s'il voulait me confier un secret mais il peut le faire sans craindre d'oreilles indiscrètes puisqu'il n'y a que deux élèves au fond de la salle commune qui ne nous portent aucune attention. Il me regarde alors droit dans les yeux et la réplique qu'il me sort à ce moment là m'ôte toute capacité de réflexion.

«- Tu es bien trop curieuse… Granger. »

**Voilà, fin de ce quatrième chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours ! Toutes réflexions, critiques, remarques sont les bienvenues !**

**Bien à vous chers lecteurs ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5

Ce chapitre arrive un peu plus vite que l'autre

**Ce chapitre arrive un peu plus vite que l'autre ! En même temps difficile de faire autrement tellement j'ai tardé à poster ! Et puis je ne voudrais pas être trop cruelle en vous laissant sur une fin comme celle-là trop longtemps ! **

**Et puis merci à tous pour les reviews ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que j'ai des lecteurs quand même !!**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Chapitre 5**

En entendant ces mots je blêmis. Je sens bien que le sang n'afflue plus à mon visage, j'ai la tête qui tourne, les mains moites et je peine à respirer calmement. Ca ne doit pas être beau à voir.

« - Je ne… je ne vois pas du tout… enfin, mais… de quoi tu parles ? »

Bien ma petite Hermione en bafouillant comme ça je suis sure que tu parais d'autant plus crédible. Ce type m'énerve avec son air condescendant. Il a son petit sourire typiquement Malefoyen plaqué sur le visage et cela ne fait qu'accentuer mon agacement, déjà à son paroxysme.

« - Es-tu sure qu'il est prudent de parler de cela ici, _Champa_ ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer. Mais je vois bien qu'il est sérieux, j'ai même l'impression qu'il n'est pas vraiment énervé. Enfin en même temps cela lui serait inutile de s'énerver alors qu'il ne va pas me tuer au milieu de la salle commune. Je me demande si c'est en faisant d'éventuelles recherches à mon sujet qu'il a pu découvrir mon secret. Mais je n'approfondi pas plus mes réflexions puisque je le vois qui se lève, m'intimant de le suivre. Chose que je m'empresse de faire n'ayant pas du tout l'envie de créer un scandale au milieu de la salle commune.

Nous marchons côte à côte jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir qu'il ouvre d'un geste théâtral me laissant passer devant lui tel un parfait gentleman qu'il n'est pas. Je le regarde de biais en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne va pas m'amadouer avec son petit jeu et puis de toute façon je vais tout nier en bloc. Je l'entends murmurer un _Silencio_ et un sort pour vérifier que rien ni personne ne se trouve dans cette pièce qui serait capable de divulguer les informations que nous allons échanger.

« - Granger je ne veux même pas que tu perdes ton temps à essayer de me faire croire que ce n'est pas toi parce que…

- Je ne sais même pas qui est cette Granger dont tu me parles. » Je le coupe avant qu'il ait fini, essayant encore un peu de sauver ma peau même si je sens que c'est perdu d'avance.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bornée comme fille ! » Là, il semble énervé. Comme je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser mener la danse je réplique sur le même ton que lui.

« - Et je peux savoir ce qui t'a mis cette idée saugrenue en tête que je serais quelqu'un d'autre ? Quand je te dis que tu vires parano ! Je ne connais pas cette fille dont tu parles et puis… Mais tu m'écoutes à la fin ? »

Il est assis sur un fauteuil, le pouce et l'index pincés sur l'arrête de son nez, il semble réfléchir. Je m'approche de lui et je l'entends murmurer de vagues paroles.

« - Je lui avais dit… espèce de vieux fou complètement ravagé du ciboulot… cette fille est idiote de toute façon… une mission pareille, mais ils se rendent pas compte ! »

Et alors là je me fige. Les vagues marmonnements de Malefoy me font comprendre que Dumbledore en personne l'a informé de ma mission. C'est l'incompréhension totale pour moi et c'est complètement abasourdie que je retourne m'asseoir sur le lit du vert et argent. Non mais quelle mouche l'a piquée d'aller raconter ça à mon ennemi de toujours ? Qui plus est un futur Mangemort ?! Tout porte à croire que notre directeur est bel est bien fou. D'un seul coup Malefoy me sort de ma torpeur en bondissant de son fauteuil et en se plaçant devant moi, un air autoritaire plaqué sur sa gueule d'ange (un peu de l'enfer quand même l'ange hein, je précise).

« - Bon tu ne me coupes pas tant que je n'ai pas fini. Non je précise parce que je connais ton air Miss-je-sais-tout qui a tout le temps besoin d'interrompre les gens pour leur poser des questions idiotes.

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un arrogant fils à papa que tu dois me manquer de respect ! Et puis pourquoi insinues-tu de pareilles idioties ? Où es-tu allé chercher tout ça ?

- Tu vois. Qu'est-ce que je disais. » Me rétorque-t-il d'un air complètement blasé. Piquée au vif dans ma fierté je ne réponds rien et me contente de poser sagement mes mains sur mes genoux avant de faire un acte inconsidéré avec ma baguette, ou mes poings d'ailleurs.

« - Donc comme j'essaye de t'expliquer depuis dix minutes je sais qui tu es et le nier ne fera que retarder d'autant plus le temps des explications. » Il me regarde droit dans les yeux en disant cela, sachant très bien qu'il a trouvé le point sensible pour me faire taire : l'explication d'un problème.

« - Bien. Puisque tu parais tellement persuadé de ce que tu avances. Explique-moi. »

Je vois bien à la grimace qu'il me fait qu'il n'apprécie pas le fait qu'au dernier moment ce soit moi qui lui donne « l'ordre » de s'expliquer, comme s'il voulait garder les rênes en main jusqu'à la fin de notre affrontement verbal.

« - Et bien, je sais que tu vas me faire une crise de mégère et ne pas me croire mais je suis entré comme espion pour l'Ordre l'été précédant ma sixième année. » Il me regarde de biais attendant la dite réaction.

Mais il est très dur pour moi d'avaler ça et je reste pantoise, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Prenant ça pour une invitation à continuer le blondinet continue son explication.

« - Ma mère n'a jamais été une Mangemorte et elle a réussi à m'inculquer quelques valeurs avec beaucoup de persévérance puisqu'elle devait passer outre celles de mon père. Elle ne voulait pas que je finisse comme lui et puis l'idée d'être à la botte de quelqu'un m'insupporte alors elle m'a conseillé de me tourner vers notre directeur timbré, je grimace à cette appellation, et puis voyant ma bonne foi il a décidé de me faire intégrer l'Ordre. Evidemment pour qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite il n'a pas averti tous les crétins tels que Potty ou les Weasmoche, que j'étais de leur côté. »

Il a enchaîné tout cela très rapidement, ne me laissant pas le temps d'en placer une. Mais bien évidemment j'ai des questions.

« - Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai appris il y a à peine plus d'une heure. » Sa réponse est cohérente. S'il le savait depuis le début je doute qu'il aurait pris la peine de me faire du gringue, même pour paraître aussi naturel que possible.

« - Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore t'a dit qui j'étais ? Personne ne devait être au courant.

-Il a cru bon que je le sache afin de t'aider, il fait une mine de dégoût en prononçant cela, je serais en mesure de te conseiller le mieux possible pour intégrer les rangs de l'autre taré. Sache Granger que cela m'insupporte au plus au point de devoir jouer à la nounou avec toi et ce n'est pas par bonté de cœur que je le fais. Seulement si je te conseil tout cela finira plus rapidement.

- Alors on va devoir… _collaborer_ ? Ce mot m'écorche la gorge.

- J'en ai bien peur. » Je vois à la tête de trois pieds de long qu'il tire qu'il est aussi joyeux que moi de cette nouvelle coopération forcée.

Aucun de nous n'ose plus prononcer un mot. Je trouve cela très mesquin de la part de notre Directeur de nous infliger un tel supplice. Mais apprendre que Malefoy est du côté du bien me fait plaisir, après tout moins ils sont et plus on est, mieux c'est. Même s'il a l'air tout autant méprisable qu'avant je sens bien qu'il se force un peu pour que son personnage reste tel qu'il a toujours été lorsqu'il se trouve en public. Mais je me dis qu'il ne se force pas tant que ça puisqu'il est toujours aussi exécrable avec moi. Et puis sans que je m'y attende il me lance de but en blanc :

« - C'est stupide ce que tu as fait. Peut-être courageux dans un sens mais stupide. En tout cas pour une idiote du Gryffi tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose qui vire un peu moins mélodramatique que de plonger tes amis dans une dépression aussi exaspérante que pitoyable. »

Je le regarde d'un air indigné et lui rétorque :

« - Sache que j'ai murement réfléchi avant d'agir et puis je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi !

- Mais les déprimer n'est pas la meilleure solution pour qu'ils arrivent à se battre ! Déjà qu'avant c'était pas tellement ça niveau sorcellerie…

- Leur haine envers Voldemort n'en est que renforcée. Ils voudront me venger et pour cela ils se seront tellement entraînés qu'ils pourraient te battre toi et ta clique de serpents les yeux fermés !

- Que tu es susceptible petite Gryffondor ! » Je n'aime pas du tout le petit sourire narquois collé à ses lèvres.

- Dois-je te rappeler dans quelle maison j'ai été envoyé ? » Je lui lance cela avec un sourire de son cru et je vois bien qu'il est déstabilisé pendant une fraction de seconde.

- Ce n'est pas ta personnalité. Juste un coup de bol. De toute façon tu ne mérites pas cette maison.

- C'est la première fois que tu me flattes la fouine !

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Granger ou tu vas le regretter. » Il a essayé de prendre un air menaçant en disant cela mais je n'en tiens même pas compte et je lui réponds sur le même ton.

- Et toi ne t'avise pas de me menacer à nouveau ou de faire quelque chose qui s'y rapproche sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta descendance. » Je lui lance un regard mauvais puis je quitte la pièce en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte avant. Chose légèrement inutile puisqu'il ne l'entend même pas à cause du _Silencio_.

Je me retrouve rapidement dans la Salle Commune et je vois mes trois compagnes de chambre assises près du feu. N'ayant pas très envie de parler après cette petite entrevue avec Malefoy je tente de passer inaperçue. Seulement c'est peine perdue et j'entends Gaya m'appeler. Je me constitue alors un visage un peu moins troublé et je me dirige vers leur emplacement.

« - Salut les filles. » Je lance d'un air distrait.

« - Alors cette première journée Thalie ?

-Bien. Le château est sympa et les cours intéressants. Il y a juste eu une embrouille ce matin avec des Gryffondors dont je me serait bien passée.

- Ah oui j'en ai entendu parler, c'est Lyna qui a pris la parole, il parait que tu as remis cet idiot de Weasley à sa place ! Ils ne sont pas très futés dans cette maison ! Juste un peu trop casse cou si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu sais Thalie, intervient Alice, Potter est un sorcier puissant, ne te le met pas à dos.

- Mais enfin elle ne va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds non plus !

- Je n'ai pas dis ça Lyna, seulement fais attention. » Elle me regarde avec un sourire tendre en disant cela. Ces filles sont vraiment charmantes, j'espère simplement qu'elles ne sont pas en passe de devenir des fidèles de Voldemort. Je ne voudrais pas m'en faire des amies et avoir à me battre contre elles après. Il faudra que je demande à la fouine s'il sait quelque chose sur ce qui est prévu pour leur avenir. Prétextant une grande fatigue je m'esquive rapidement en direction des dortoirs.

Arrivée dans la chambre je prends mes affaires de toilettes et me dirige vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche rapide pour ensuite me glisser vite fait dans mes draps. Mais qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise de constater que je suis entrée dans la mauvaise salle de bain en voyant un homme nu une serviette autour de la taille me faire face.

« - Sa…salut. Je bafouille toute rouge. Excuse moi je n'ai pas encore bien pris mes marques.

- Il n'y a pas de mal ! Me répond Zabini visiblement amusé par la situation

- Bon et bien heu… je vais y aller.

- Peut-être qu'en effet c'est ce que tu devrais faire. » Il ne semble pas le moins du monde perturbé, il semble juste s'amuser de ma gène.

Je sors en trombe de la salle d'eau et bien sure il faut que je percute quelqu'un.

« - Quelle poisse !

- On dit pardon aussi quand on est quelqu'un de civilisé, _Champa_.

- Malefoy je te manque déjà ? Et puis niveau civilités tu n'es peut-être pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils.

- Tes hormones te travaillent que tu ais besoin de venir reluquer les mâles ?

- Je remercie juste Merlin de ne pas être tombée sur toi dans cette pièce, dis-je en montrant la porte de la salle de bain.

- Au moins tu aurais su ce qu'était un homme petite fille. » Et en plus il est content de sa réplique. Pitoyable.

- Malefoy ne te surestime pas, je connais des moldus mieux bâtis que toi. » Vu le regard noir qu'il me lance, là, il est peut-être un tantinet vexé.

- Tu n'as rien vu de moi alors ce que tu avances n'a aucun sens. » Je me penche vers lui et lui lance un :

« - Je devine. » Qui d'ailleurs ne semble pas beaucoup lui plaire.

« - Trêve de chamailleries les amis. » Zabini arrive derrière moi et m'attrape par l'épaule. Le plus étrange c'est qu'il fait la même chose avec Malefoy et que celui-ci ne réagit pas de manière violente comme on aurait pu le penser. Il se contente de lui répondre d'un air las.

« - Blaise ton côté Hippie des seventies qui veut vivre dans une harmonie parfaite n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être dans cette maison. Il me semble qu'on en a déjà discuté. » Le concerné me regarde avec son éternel air amusé.

« - Draco est un grand pessimiste jolie Thalie mais sache qu'ici ce n'est pas aussi rédhibitoire que ce qu'on laisse croire vu de l'extérieur. Ou ce que Draco essaye de te faire croire maintenant. C'est juste que c'est quelqu'un de légèrement colérique. » Je sourie à sa remarque, signe que Malefoy prend pour de la moquerie. D'ailleurs il rétorque d'un air agacé.

« - JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-COLERIQUE !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » Ce sont les derniers mots de Zabini qui s'empresse de fuir avant de subir les foudres du colérique ici présent.

Il tourne alors ses yeux vers moi et ne semble vraiment pas content de s'être fait humilié. Je le vois qui ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant à me lancer une insulte surement, histoire de se venger sur quelqu'un. Cependant je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et je déguerpis vite fait. Je l'entends d'ailleurs s'en prendre à une première année qui eu le malheur de passer par là.

Je ne m'imaginais pas que l'ambiance chez les Serpentards pouvait être autrement que mesquine et froide. Je suis aussi étonnée que Malefoy se laisse traiter de la sorte en privé par son ami. Moi qui croyais qu'il était le Prince très respecté des serpents en toute circonstance. Je sens bien que cette année au milieu des verts et argents ne va pas être de tout repos. Je vais de surprises en surprises. D'ailleurs il y en a une pas très joyeuse qui m'attend devant ma porte.

« - Hey la greluche. Faut qu'on cause. »

**Fin de ce cinquième chapitre ! Je suis motivée en ce moment alors j'écris ! Bon je ne promets pas non plus un sixième chapitre dans le week-end hein ! J'attends toujours vos impressions, remarques ou même conseils !**

**Bien à vous lecteurs de mon cœur ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut les gens ! Pas grand-chose à dire à part un grand merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Ca me réchauffe le cœur de savoir qu'il y en a qui aime bien l'histoire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**

Je suis à peine étonnée par son animosité. Après tout si j'ai bien compris cette Parkinson considère Malefoy comme sa propriété privée et le fait qu'il puisse poser le regard sur la nouvelle doit bien l'enrager. Oui parce que c'est bien cette hystérique qui vient de s'adresser à moi avec ces doux mots emplis de tendresse.

« - Surtout ne te sens pas obligée d'être polie hein. C'est comment déjà ton nom ? » Je demande d'un air à peine hypocrite.

« - Je suis Pansy Parkinson bougre d'idiote ! Et ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de _mon_ Drakinou ! » Me lance t'elle vexée que je prétende ne pas savoir qui elle est.

« - Je doute qu'il apprécie qu'on le considère comme la propriété exclusive d'une personne.

- Tu ne le connais pas alors n'essaye pas de me donner des leçons. Elle se rapproche de moi et prend un air de folle furieuse. Si tu essayes de me piquer l'amour de ma vie tu le regretteras. »

Quelle niaiserie. Et puis j'en ai plus qu'assez de me faire menacer par ces paranoïaques congénitaux. Je sens la colère qui me monte au nez et je réplique au bord de la crise de nerf :

« - Ecoute-moi bien espèce de pimbêche écervelée ! Malefoy est un égocentrique maladif qui n'aime que sa petite personne ! Tu veux croire à l'amour avec cet être immonde, soit. Mais n'envisage plus jamais, tu entends JAMAIS, de venir me faire ton petit speech de jalouse complètement cinglée en me menaçant ! Je ne suis pas attirée et je ne le serais jamais par cet être abject ! Alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille et va décharger ta haine sur quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je m'engouffre dans ma chambre, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la voir débarquer dans ce lieu qui reste mon seul havre de paix. Je me pose sur mon lit et souffle un bon coup. Si, d'après ce que je sais, Parkinson est en passe de devenir Mangemorte je pense n'avoir aucun souci à me faire quant à mon intégration. Si une cruche en est capable alors ca devrait être du gâteau pour moi. Enfin espérons. Parce qu'en plus si je dois supporter toute cette mascarade et qu'au final je ne parviens pas à réussir la mission je crois que je sombrerais dans la folie pure et simple.

« - Thalie ? »

Je sursaute en entendant Gaya m'interpeller.

« - Je te dérange ?

- Non, bien sur que non je…. Enfin je réfléchissais. Je tente un vague sourire pour la rassurer.

- Je vois. Ecoute, elle s'assoit à côté de moi, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Parkinson.

- Comme tout le château, je lance sarcastique

- Oui effectivement c'est probable, me répond-elle avec un air amusé. Sache qu'elle menace environ trois cent douze mille filles par jour à propos de _son_ Malefoy et qu'elle n'agis jamais. Je sais qu'elle est agaçante au possible mais ne te fatigue pas avec elle.

- C'est gentil à toi de te faire du souci mais elle est juste la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase après cette éprouvante journée et je me suis peut-être un petit peu emportée, elle sourit au « un petit peu », mais la prochaine fois… » Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une tornade complètement hystérique rentre dans la pièce et s'exclame :

« - Merveilleux ! C'était merveilleux Thalie ! Cette nunuche de Parkinson méritait que quelqu'un comme toi la remette à sa place !

- Merci Alice mais euh… Quelqu'un comme moi ? Je demande incrédule.

- Et bien oui une fille qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et qui dit ce qu'elle pense ! Je suis fière de toi ! »

En me disant cela elle me dépose un bisou claquant sur la joue puis ressort aussi vite qu'elle est entrée. Je reste abasourdie quelques instants devant l'expansion exacerbée des sentiments de ma colocataire puis je me décide à dire bonsoir à Gaya et à me glisser dans mon petit lit douillet histoire de me remettre un peu de mes émotions.

La journée du lendemain se déroule sans anicroches particulières et tout le monde semble étonné dans ma nouvelle maison que Malefoy ait abandonné la drague de _la nouvelle_. Moi je sais bien pourquoi. Maintenant qu'il sait que je suis sa petite sang de bourbe favorite il ne s'abaisse plus à cela. Grand bien lui fasse au moins il me fiche la paix.

A la fin de la journée de cours je me balade dans le château histoire de réfléchir un peu à tout ce qui m'arrive. Les Serpentards ne sont finalement pas tous comme Malefoy et certains sont mêmes sympathiques. Après tout la partie la plus dure de ma mission ne va peut-être pas être, comme je le pensais, de supporter tous ces verts et argents. Non je crois que ca va être de supporter Malefoy qui sait qui je suis. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui le voilà qui arrive. Un Malefoy qui traîne dans les couloirs c'est louche. Il semble préoccupé mais au moment où il m'aperçoit plus aucune émotion ne transparait sur son visage et c'est de son habituel air hautain qu'il me dit :

« - Champa, suis-moi.

- Salut Malefoy moi aussi j'suis contente de te voir, je lui réponds sarcastique.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton pitoyable humour. Contente toi d'agir en tant qu'être inférieur ça suffira bien comme ça. »

Je me retiens de ne pas lui éclater sa petite tête d'aristocrate contre le mur d'en face et je me force à lui faire mon plus beau sourire. Effet réussi, il est vraiment chamboulé par ma réaction. Enfin il doit juste se dire que c'est une affirmation de ma folie déjà bien suspectée. Nous marchons pendant quelques minutes et lorsque je me rends compte du lieu où il veut m'emmener je me tiens sur mes gardes prête à répliquer à toute action louche de sa part.

« - Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait devant la Salle sur Demande ? » Je chuchote, au cas où des oreilles indiscrètes traineraient. En tant que nouvelle je ne vois pas comment je pourrais connaître cette salle alors il vaut mieux être prudent.

- Pose moins de questions c'est vraiment agaçant. Tu verras bien en temps voulu alors cesse de me casser les oreilles.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas te faire confiance Malefoy. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois le genre de personne à qui on confierait sa vie sans poser de question. » Je réponds brutalement, n'appréciant pas du tout sa remarque.

Il me regarde de biais mais ne réponds rien. Etrange. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? J'en doute fortement il doit simplement considérer que me répondre serait m'accorder trop d'intérêt. Ce gars est un faux semblant ambulant. Comment peut-on être si peu naturel. Quoiqu'au fond de lui il est peut-être vraiment comme il le laisse croire en extérieur. Bon, fin de ces tergiversions mentales pour savoir comment est Malefoy. Il a maintenant fini de passer devant le mur et il ouvre la porte qui est apparue. Je le suis à l'intérieur et je suis étonnée de me rendre compte que c'est une salle d'entraînement. Au milieu de la pièce il y a une estrade pour les duels et sont appuyés sur les murs de divers objets pour s'entraîner au combat. Je reconnais ce genre de salle pour avoir eu des cours dans des semblables en Bulgarie.

« - Tu veux qu'on s'affronte tranquillement sans personne autour Malefoy ? Je lance d'un air moqueur.

- Non pas que l'envie m'en manque mais ce sera pour plus tard. Le pire quand il dit ça c'est qu'il est sérieux. On est ici pour ton entraînement.

- Cool, un petit combat dans les règles de l'art me permettrait de me défouler. Je lui réponds d'un air joyeux.

- Cesse de faire ta gamine et écoute-moi. Il a le don de réduire à néant toute trace de joie qui pourrait subsister en moi. Je veux voir ton niveau en magie noire et t'apprendre aussi les sorts de guérison que l'Ordre m'a enseigné.

- Au moins maintenant je sais comment tu as pu me guérir. » Il grimace à ce souvenir qui ne semble pas vraiment lui plaire. Comme si c'était la preuve qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'un peu de compassion et que ce sentiment humain ne devrait pas lui être attribué. Je souris à sa réaction et le laisse continuer.

« - Monte sur l'estrade, on va commencer par un duel. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie et moi aussi d'ailleurs mais il faut éviter les sorts Impardonnables ca va de soi. » Je ne prends pas la peine de relever et je fais ce qu'il me dit sans rechigner.

Et alors là s'en suit un combat de sorcier comme je n'en n'avais jamais vécu dans ma courte vie. Je ne pensais pas que cette erreur de la nature puisse être douée en magie. Je me retrouve à plusieurs reprises les quatre fers en l'air, mais je m'empresse de répliquer et il se retrouve projeté au plafond pour finir par s'écrouler sur un tas de mannequins mobiles servant de cobayes. Je vois bien qu'il s'amuse, lui aussi doit aimer se battre alors pour une fois on tolère le fait d'être l'un avec l'autre.

« _- Expelliarmus ! _

- _Protego ! _Malefoy un peu plus d'agressivité que diable !

- Comme tu veux Granger ! _Sectumsempra ! _

J'évite de peu ce sortilège qui risquerait de me vider de mon sang et je réplique avec un maléfice qui je l'espère, il ne connaît pas.

« - _Hasta Ignis !_ »

J'aimerais ne pas être à sa place mais il n'a pas hésité à essayer de me taillader le corps alors je n'ai aucun scrupule à prononcer ce sort. Dérouté parce qu'il ne le connaît pas il ne réagit pas assez rapidement et il se retrouve écrasé contre le mur par la violence du coup, comme criblé de balles par une arme imaginaire. Bien sur il n'y a pas de balles ce n'est qu'une impression mais la douleur est la même. Il se relève avec beaucoup de difficultés et me regarde avec hargne. Je me doute qu'il doit connaître des sorts dont je ne soupçonne même pas l'existence alors je reste sur mes gardes.

« - Violente la lionne ! Tu vas me le payer. » Je ne suis même pas étonnée qu'il ne me considère toujours pas comme une Serpentarde et en un sens je lui en suis reconnaissante.

« - Je t'attends le blondinet !

_- Ambi Volare !_ »

Je connais ce sort mais surprise que mon adversaire réplique si rapidement alors qu'il parait si faible, surtout avec un sortilège de cette violence qui va beaucoup puiser dans sa force vitale, je ne me protège pas assez vite. C'est donc sans réelle surprise que je me sens levée du sol à une vitesse vertigineuse tout en tournant sur moi-même. Je me sens propulsée contre le mur mais le sort ne s'arrête pas là et je me dirige à une vitesse impressionnante vers l'autre côté de la salle, toujours en tournant. Lorsque je touche enfin le sol je ne sais même pas si je suis encore entière.

« - Contente de mon agressivité maintenant ? »

Au son de sa voix je remarque qu'il est vraiment affaibli et même si ce n'est pas très « Gryffondor » d'attaquer une personne presque à terre je me dis qu'à présent je suis sensée être une Serpentarde et qu'il serait temps de me conduire comme telle alors je n'hésite pas à lui envoyer le sort suivant. Je suis d'ailleurs contente que la salle soit vraiment immense parce que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de place pour ce sortilège.

« - _Aquila Agreddi !_ »

Je vois bien à l'air effaré de Malefoy qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si virulente de ma part. Il sort alors de ma baguette un aigle immense au serres aiguisées et assez grandes pour attraper un camion. Je m'écroule sur le sol, épuisée de cette magie et je vois Malefoy prononcer un faible _Protego _mais la violence de mon attaque est telle que cela ne change rien et le rapace démesuré attrape Malefoy au niveau de la taille et je vois du sang tomber en grosses gouttes lorsqu'il ressert un peu plus sa prise autour du corps de mon adversaire. Il s'envole alors très haut et j'ai l'impression que la Salle s'agrandit au fur et à mesure, comme si elle s'adaptait à ce qui se passait. Et alors que je ne vois presque plus l'aigle et Malefoy j'aperçois le corps de celui-ci qui chute avec une rapidité effarante. Alors je me décide à déplacer à l'aide d'un _Accio_ un gros matelas présent dans la pièce. Celui-ci se place sous Malefoy in extremis et le blondinet s'écrase dessus. Je me doute qu'il est sonné malgré l'amortissement mais j'ai à peine le temps de me traîner vers lui que je m'écroule de fatigue sur le matelas.

Lorsque j'ouvre enfin les yeux je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps ni de ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors je me relève avec difficulté, ayant l'impression d'avoir été passée sous un rouleau compresseur, et je regarde autour de moi. Prenant peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve et surtout avec qui je rassemble mes esprits et je m'approche de Malefoy, toujours inconscient. Il a du sang séché sur le visage et je vois trois grosses entailles là où il y avait les griffes du volatile. Je prends peur lorsque je vois la pâleur de son visage. Peut-être qu'il a perdu trop de sang et qu'il ne s'en remettra pas. Paniquée je me mets à parler à voix haute.

« - Ohlala il va me tuer. Enfin si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait moi. En même temps il a voulu se battre c'est sa faute. Bon Hermione réfléchi. Un sort de guérison ca ne devrait pas être difficile à faire. Je me rappelle presque de celui qu'il avait utilisé et…

- Oh mais c'est pas possible t'es un vrai moulin à parole… Sa voix est très faible mais au moins il est vivant.

- Oh Malefoy je suis conten… heu c'est mieux que tu ne sois pas mort. Dans ma confusion j'ai failli dire que j'étais contente de le revoir. Il faut que je me contrôle mieux, je suis un peu trop émotive parfois.

- Ravi de te faire cet effet Granger. » Au moins il ne perd pas son air sarcastique en même temps qu'il perd son sang.

Je le vois qui se redresse sur ses coudes en faisant une vague grimace de souffrance. Puis il prononce rapidement et à voix basse de nombreux sorts vers ses blessures qui se referment rapidement. Je pointe alors ma baguette vers son visage et il pointe la sienne vers moi comme s'il avait peur que je l'achève maintenant mais je suis plus rapide que lui.

« - _Tergeo ! _Le sang séché disparaît de son visage. Malefoy si j'avais voulu t'éliminer tu ne serais déjà plus là, je lui lance en souriant.

- Pas la peine de te lancer des fleurs Granger. T'as eu un coup de chance c'est tout. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant sa mauvaise foi. Je vois qu'il peine à se relever mais je n'envisage même pas de l'aider sachant très bien qu'il refusera. Nous sortons ensuite de la Salle et nous nous rendons vers les cachots. Je me demande bien quelle heure il peut être et je pense que nous avons raté le dîner, n'entendant aucun bruit. J'espère juste que Rusard aura l'obligeance de ne pas passer dans notre coin. Je n'ai pas envie de commencer l'année en retenue. En plus je suis vraiment épuisée par la bataille avec Malefoy et j'ai envie de rejoindre rapidement mon lit. Tant pis pour le repas, et puis de toute façon il aurait fallu aller dans les cuisines et je n'ai pas la force d'aller jusque là bas. J'ai la confirmation qu'il est tard lorsque nous apercevons deux préfets qui rentrent dans leur dortoirs après avoir fini leur ronde. Ce qui fait qu'il doit être pas loin de minuit.

D'un seul coup je me fige. Je sens une présence dans ce couloir. Malefoy s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin lorsqu'il voit que je ne le suis plus.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? T'as vu un fantôme ?! Me lance t-il moqueur.

- Ne parle pas. »

Il ne rajoute rien voyant que je suis loin de rire. J'avance alors ma main devant moi comme si je cherchais quelque chose dans le vide. Malefoy me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle. Mais j'ai une intuition qui d'ailleurs se confirme lorsque je vois le blondinet qui est soulevé dans les airs et projeté contre le mur par un sort que nous n'avons même pas entendu. Prise de panique j'attrape ma baguette mais je n'ai pas le temps de lancer un sort, même informulé, que je me retrouve plaquée sur le mur à côté de Malefoy. Celui-ci ne se relève pas et je me dis que cette dernière attaque a du finir de l'achever après notre rude combat. Et alors là je vois devant moi la dernière personne que je désirais rencontrer dans de telles circonstances.

« - C'en est fini de vous. »

**Fin de ce sixième chapitre ! Les sorts que se lancent Draco et Hermione sortent tout droit de mon imagination alors c'est normal si vous ne les connaissez pas ! Enfin pas tous hein il y en juste trois !**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre je l'espère ;) Et n'oubliez pas que toutes vos remarques m'enchantent en plus de m'être bénéfiques !**


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

**Bien le bonjour braves gens ! Voici le Chapitre 7 avec toutes mes excuses pour ce retard :( Je remercie chaudement toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews même si le manque de temps m'empêche d'y répondre à chaque fois c'est toujours un immense plaisir de les lire !!**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Je n'ose plus faire un geste. Je regarde Harry droit dans les yeux et je vois un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension se peindre sur ses traits. Je vois bien qu'il se pose plein de questions et notamment sur notre présence à Malefoy et moi dans ce couloir à une heure si tardive. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne s'est toujours pas relevé et Harry ne fait pas attention à lui, il doit penser qu'il est bien assommé. J'essaye de reprendre un peu de contenance afin de ne pas paraître trop faible mais ma voix n'est pas bien assurée lorsque je me mets à parler.

« - Potter c'est ça ? » Il ne fait aucun geste pour répondre à ma question. « Je ne savais pas que c'était une lubie chez les Gryffondors de menacer ou d'attaquer les gens !

- Silence ! » Son ton est sans appel. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez tous les deux mais je le découvrirais.

- T'es bien gentil mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi tu fais allusion, » je lui réponds mon sourire faussement narquois collé aux lèvres, « je me suis perdue en revenant de la bibliothèque et il devait s'inquiéter alors mon compagnon est venu me chercher.

- Malefoy n'est pas un être dévoué et il se contrefiche du sort des autres. » Je vois la colère briller dans ses yeux à la lueur des bougies et celle-ci s'intensifie lorsqu'il parle de Malefoy. « Et puis… », Il semble hésiter comme s'il avait envie de dire quelque chose mais qu'en même temps il ne le pouvait ou ne le voulait pas vraiment, « pourquoi... qu'est-ce que vous avez à voir avec Hermione Granger ? »

Alors là je me sens devenir livide et je comprends tout de suite le problème : Harry a la carte du Maraudeur et mon véritable nom s'est inscrit à la place de ma fausse identité. Harry remarque mon trouble et il n'en est que plus décontenancé. Il ne doit vraiment pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive le pauvre. Voir le nom de son amie décédée en plein milieu des couloirs de Poudlard a vraiment du lui faire un choc et me voir à la place où _Hermione_ aurait du se trouver n'a fait qu'augmenter encore plus sa suspicion à mon égard. J'ai honte de moi. Honte d'infliger encore plus de peine à mon ami. Je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir emmené Ron avec lui, peut-être même qu'il ne lui racontera pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ainsi celui-ci ne sera pas troublé également. Enfin, si Malefoy et moi on se sort de ce pétrin.

« - Je ne connais personne de ce nom. » Je lui réponds le plus calmement possible.

- Tu mens ! » A présent il hurle presque et s'il ne se calme pas nous allons tous avoir des ennuis.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à trouver un mensonge valable je vois Malefoy qui se redresse avec beaucoup de peine et qui porte sa main à sa baguette. Harry n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouve déjà _Stupefixié_.

« - Enquiquineurs de Gryffondors... tous des fouineurs... courageux mon œil, stupides oui... »

Je l'entends grommeler ses insultes habituelles mais je suis trop sonnée pour réagir. Cependant le blondinet ne tient pas compte de ma stupeur et il s'empresse de jeter un sort d'amnésie à mon ami. Lorsque je réalise ce qu'il vient de faire je rentre dans une fureur monstre.

« - Non mais ça va pas d'employer ce sort sur Harry ! Tu as peut-être effacé toute sa mémoire ! Et si il lui arrive quelque chose je ne te le pardonnerais jamais Malefoy ! » Je lui crache ces mots à la figure avec tellement de véhémence qu'il en est lui-même surpris.

« - Arrête de faire ta mijaurée ! Je sais manipuler parfaitement ce sort depuis ma deuxième année alors laisse moi tranquille. »

Sur ces mots il tourne les talons et part en direction de notre Salle Commune sans un regard en arrière. Je m'empresse de vérifier que mon ami va bien avant de prendre la carte qui nous a causé tant d'ennuis ce soir afin d'y jeter un sortilège de confusion assez puissant pour que _Thalie Champa_ apparaisse à présent à la place de _Hermione Granger_. Une fois ceci fait je remets la carte à sa place, embrasse Harry sur la joue et je me mets à courir vers les cachots, sentant les larmes me piquer les yeux de plus en plus à mesure que j'avance. Il faut que je me calme avant de rentrer chez les serpents sinon je devrai donner des explications si quelqu'un me voit dans cet état.

Lorsque je passe enfin le tableau c'est le soulagement. Personne ne se trouve dans les environs et c'est donc en toute hâte que je me rends dans ma chambre, pensant avoir bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais au moment où je me couche enfin les larmes jaillissent sans que je puisse les arrêter, et je sanglote silencieusement pendant un long moment avant de parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain je me rends dans la Grande Salle sans grande conviction, je suis épuisée par la soirée d'hier et ce qui s'est passé avec Harry n'a pas arrangé les choses. En bref mon mental est au plus bas. Je marche sans vraiment faire attention où je vais et je percute un Serdaigle qui doit être en première ou deuxième année. Il a l'air effrayé par moi et se dépêche de déguerpir sans demander son reste. Je suis las de cet aura de terreur que je répands autour de moi, avant je me serais excusée et j'aurais même discuté un peu avec ce jeune pour savoir comment il allait mais aujourd'hui j'étais une fille froide et distante qui était crainte sans le vouloir. Enfin tout ceci fait partie de ma mission et je m'en plaindrais plus tard quand Voldemort mangera les pissenlits par la racine.

Aujourd'hui je me contente donc de m'asseoir à ma table à côté de Lyna qui m'adresse un petit signe, je lui réponds avec un vague sourire et me mets à déguster mon petit déjeuner. Et alors que je pensais que celui-ci allait être sans encombres je vois Parkinson quitter la table en pleurnichant et courir vers la sortie. Ayant une idée de l'origine de son trouble je me tourne vers Malefoy qui ne semble pas du tout perturbé que sa voisine de table soit partie si précipitamment. Je me doute qu'il lui a brisé le cœur avec une de ses remarques acerbe dont il a le secret et je me surprends à éprouver un peu de peine pour cette pauvre jeune fille qui a commis comme seule faute d'être amoureuse de cet être abject. Je lance un regard noir de mon cru au blondinet au moment où il relève la tête vers moi et la seule chose qu'il trouve à me rétorquer c'est son sourire narquois. Je ne prends même pas la peine de continuer cet affrontement silencieux et je me lève de table afin de me rendre à mon premier cours de la journée.

La matinée se déroule de façon banale et à la pause déjeuner j'aperçois la fouine dans un couloir plus retiré que les autres. Je vais pour lui demander ce qu'il fabrique là au moment où je vois qu'il n'est pas seul. Je me décide à faire demi-tour et à le laisser draguer en liberté mais je remarque la couleur de l'écharpe de la jeune demoiselle. Une Gryffondor. Il peut pas se contenter de toutes les autres filles de cette école non ?! Et le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je connais la victime, c'est une amie de Ginny, enfin elles étaient amie quand je suis partie du moins. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire du mal à cette pauvre fille qui va se laisser embobiner par ce sophiste de pacotille. Et alors que je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour la sortir de là un plan germe dans mon esprit. Certes il y a des chances que je le regrette plus tard mais bon il aura peut-être un côté bénéfique à long terme. Je prends mon air le plus mielleux lorsque je m'adresse à Malefoy tout en me rapprochant de lui.

« - Drake mon amour ça fait au moins dix minutes que je te cherche pour aller manger ! Arrête de te frotter à ces Gryffis on ne sait pas ce que tu pourrais attraper comme cochonneries ! Tu viens ? »

En disant cela je me suis approchée tout près de lui et je l'attrape délicatement par le bras sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs il est tellement abasourdi qu'il met du temps à réaliser pleinement ce qui lui arrive. La Gryffondor semble reprendre ses esprits et elle se presse de partir à l'opposé des Serpentards que nous sommes. Et là c'est l'explosion.

« - Lâche-moi ! Non mais ca va pas bien dans ta petite caboche ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Il s'arrache de mon emprise en me crachant ces mots à la figure.

- Oh cesse de faire ta sainte ni touche Malefoy je viens d'avoir un plan, » je réponds agacée mais pas vraiment surprise par sa réaction.

- Et bien la prochaine fois évite de m'inclure dedans parce que tes plans foireux ne peuvent rien m'apporter de bon ! En plus j'aurais eu cette Gryffondor si tu n'avais pas été là.

- Et bien justement je ne veux pas que tu pervertisses ma maison, » je rétorque acerbe.

- TA maison ? » Me demande-t-il moqueur.

- Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire alors arrête de jouer avec les mots.

- Mais dis donc… serais-tu jalouse _Champa_ ? » L'air supérieur avec lequel il me demande ça me dégoute.

- Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour une réalité Malefoy, » il s'apprête à me faire part du fond de sa pensée mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. « Si j'ai fait ça c'est que j'ai une bonne raison et si tu veux la connaître il va falloir te calmer et cesser de me prendre de haut.

- J't'écoute. » Me lance-t-il guère amène.

- Nous allons faire croire que nous sommes en couple, » la grimace qu'il m'adresse à ce moment là serait presque vexante si je ne ressentais pas la même chose que lui en disant cela. « De cette façon personne ne se demandera pourquoi nous passons du temps ensemble ou pourquoi nous nous éclipsons au même moment. Comme ça on pourra se préparer au mieux pour ce qu'on à a faire sans attirer les soupçons sur nous.

- En couple ? » A son ton je comprends qu'il est clairement écœuré par cette perspective.

- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de te dire ? Bon de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix parce que la jeune fille qui te servait de proie doit déjà s'empresser de colporter la rumeur. » Je lui dis cela avec un petit sourire bien sadique et il se renfrogne en comprenant que j'ai raison.

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que mon plan génialissime est en fonction et Malefoy n'y met pas du sien pour rendre cela moins horrible. Le seul qui semble s'amuser de la situation reste Zabini, il a toujours des petites remarques agaçantes à notre égard comme en ce moment par exemple.

« - Oh mais qui vois-je ? Le plus glamour des couples de Poudlard !

- Blaise », le ton de Malefoy est trop calme pour que ce soit normal, « ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE OU JE T'EGORGE SUR PLACE ! » Oui j'me disais aussi.

- Draco, hurler sur moi ne m'empêchera pas de mettre à jour la vérité ! Vous formez un couple qui symbolise l'amour, la tolérance et l'acceptation de l'autre en plus… »

Je n'entends pas la suite du monologue de cet illuminé puisque le blondinet me tire par le bras afin de quitter au plus vite la Salle Commune et pour une fois je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante de m'embarquer avec lui.

« - Ton ami est spécial » je me permets de lui lancer après quelques minutes de silence.

- Tes sarcasmes sont inutiles Champa, » me rétorque-t-il avec mépris.

- Thalie, mon chou Thalie, » je réponds amusée par son air bougon.

- C'est pareil, quand on n'est pas en public je n'ai pas de raison de jouer à ce jeu débile. »

Je n'ai pas envie de polémiquer avec lui sur ce sujet sensible une fois de plus alors je n'ajoute rien. Dans les deux semaines que nous venons de vivre « ensemble » le plus pénible fut la réaction exagérée de Parkinson. Elle considérait encore et toujours que Malefoy lui appartenait et malgré les nombreuses protestations de celui-ci elle n'en démordait pas. Alors de temps à temps je la voyais surgir devant moi en me menaçant, la baguette levée, sans honte. A chaque fois je l'envoyais valser en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire mais, coriace, elle revenait toujours à la charge. Mais à cet instant ce n'est pas elle que je vois surgir devant nous prête à attaquer et qui nous lance :

« - Je sais que c'est vous qui avez fait du mal à Harry et Ron et je vais vous le faire amèrement regretter ! »

**Fin de ce septième chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours ! J'attends vos remarques pour le savoir ;) A bientôt !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Salut vous ! Je vous présente mes humbles excuses pour ce manque de mise à jour régulier ! Je ne vous cache pas qu'entre le bac, le boulot d'été, la rentrée à la fac et l'emménagement j'ai eu peu de temps ! Et il faut dire aussi que mon inspiration me faisait un peu faux bond ! Bref tout cela pour vous dire que je suis de retour et que j'espère que vous soyez toujours là mes gentils lecteurs !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le mois de décembre est là et avec lui les vacances de Noël. Je ne compte pas rentrer au manoir, être au milieu d'un repère de Mangemorts risque de ne pas être très sain pour ma santé mentale. Et même si je ne l'avouerais jamais ca me fait de la peine… enfin de la pitié pour Granger si elle reste seule dans ce lugubre château alors qu'elle endure déjà la séparation de ses chers amis. Je deviens trop sentimental je trouve. Déjà que j'ai eu un semblant de compassion pour elle quand Weasley femelle est venu nous accuser de l'attaque qu'ont subis le balafré et la belette. Comme si on était assez stupides pour faire un truc aussi peu subtil ! Et puis si c'était moi qui les avais attaqués ils ne seraient certainement plus là pour en témoigner. Enfin le fait est que Granger a failli perdre sa couverture cette idiote, encore un peu et elle fondait en larme dans les bras de son _amie. _Mais encore une fois je suis intervenu à temps ! Mais non je ne m'auto complimente pas, je suis lucide c'est tout. Depuis cet évènement les deux erreurs de la nature sont sorties du coma et ils se portent bien pour le plus grand bonheur de Granger. Youpi.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle ça fait 10 minutes que je la suis dans les couloirs de l'école et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle manigance.

« - STOP ! » Mon ton sec la surprend et elle pile net devant moi.

« - Quoi, Malefoy ? » Oups je crois que je l'ai énervé.

« - Je ne vais pas te suivre indéfiniment, sois tu me dis ce que tu as derrière la tête sois je retourne à mes activités ô combien plus passionnantes. »

Elle lève les yeux en l'air, signe de son exaspération, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter pour autant et je la regarde toujours de haut en attendant sa réponse. Mais elle me fait l'affront de me snober et ne me répond même pas ! J'ouvre la bouche, m'apprêtant à la couvrir d'insultes au moment où je me sens tiré par le bras vers une salle vide.

« - Hum… aurais-tu des idées coquines derrière la tête ma petite lionne ? » Je lui lance un de mes regards les plus pervers et en échange je me prends un claque derrière la tête.

« - Aïeuuhh » Je la vois esquisser un petit sourire et je trouve qu'on devient un peu trop complice depuis quelques temps.

« - Malefoy, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Me lance-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Annonce.

- Voilà… J'ai vu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque que nous allons bientôt rentrer dans une phase de Semptoris. » En me disant cela elle baisse la tête comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je comprenne son charabia et que j'intervienne en disant que je ne veux pas rentrer dans son plan.

« - Mais encore ? » Je demande, agacé de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parle, en plus elle a un air un peu trop moqueur quand elle comprend que je n'ai rien saisi au problème.

Elle s'assoit contre le mur par terre et j'en fais de même.

« - Voilà, tous les 222 ans le monde entre dans ce qu'on appelle une phase de Semptoris. En gros le monde des morts se croise à celui des vivants et les âmes qui connaissent cette connexion et qui souhaitent revenir dans notre monde le peuvent. » Elle marque une pose et me regarde de biais mais je ne saisi toujours pas ce qu'elle veut faire.

« - Il y a un souci c'est que pendant les 24h que dure cette phase et bien il n'y a plus de… de magie. Pour personne. En quelque sorte tous les charmes disparaissent et ne reviennent qu'une fois la phase terminée. Le monde magique sait comment réagir et le ministère gère les moldus et ce qu'ils pourraient voir et en règle générale cela ne cause pas trop de souci sauf pour quelques Sang-Purs qui ne savent pas se gérer sans magie. » Je vois son petit air moqueur à sa dernière phrase mais je ne m'offusque pas sachant que (encore une fois) elle a raison.

« - Ce qui veut dire que tu redeviendras Granger. » Je comprends enfin ce qu'est son problème.

« - Exactement. Tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps Malefoy !

- Oui mais moi j'ai une vie en dehors des livres ! » Nos échanges ne sont plus aussi agressifs qu'avant, comme si c'était une habitude dont on ne pouvait plus se passer.

« - J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore et bien sur il était déjà au courant et il va faire une annonce au petit déjeuner demain.

- Ca se passera quand ton truc ? » Je demande.

- Dans 9 jours. Mais je souhaiterais faire une autre chose ce jour là… » Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette nouvelle idée ne va pas me plaire.

« - Je voudrais prendre contact avec Harry, Ron et Ginny en tant que spectre. » Qu'est-ce que je disais, mon instinct est infaillible.

« - Ils risquent de te trouver un peu trop palpable pour un fantôme si tu veux mon avis !

- Durant cette période et bien les morts reviennent comme s'ils étaient des êtres vivants, rien ne les distingue des autres. C'est ce qui est très troublant dans ce phénomène et qui n'a jamais pu être expliqué. » Je vois qu'elle l'a bien potassé son bouquin.

« - Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée Granger, enfin réfléchis tu vas plus te faire du mal qu'autre chose ! Et à eux aussi ! » Je vois à son regard étonné qu'elle trouve ça vraiment bizarre que je me fasse du souci pour se qu'elle risque de ressentir.

« - Je pense au contraire que je pourrais leur redonner l'envie de se battre en sachant que je vais bien là où je suis et je veux leur dire que je les aime, qu'ils me manquent et que… » je sens sa voix qui déraille et je comprends qu'elle commence à percer sa carapace « Que c'est dur sans eux, sans leurs petites manies si attachantes comme Ron qui me parlait la bouche pleine pendant que je lui faisais la leçon sur tout ce qu'il engloutissait comme aliments, ou les réprimandes que je leur faisait quand ils enfreignaient le règlement. Et ma petite Ginny avec qui je partageais mes meilleurs fous rires. Leur dire que la vie sans eux est triste et sombre, que je rêve chaque jour de les serrer dans mes bras de refaire les 400 coups et de rire au coin du feu dans notre salle commune. Que je veux me battre à leurs côtés être là pour vivre leur bonheur et sécher leurs larmes. Que je m'en veux de la souffrance que je leur inflige que quand le monde sera meilleur on vivra enfin notre vie tous ensemble. Mais ca c'est si je survie ou même eux, si Harry réussi à battre Voldemort et si chacun d'eux ne fait rien de stupide durant la bataille. Je veux les protéger et veiller sur eux, être sure qu'il ne leur arrive rien, je… je veux… »

A la fin de son laïus elle fond en larme et je comprends toute la tristesse qu'elle peut ressentir. Par reflexe, je suppose, elle se penche vers moi et je passe un bras hésitant autour de ses épaules. Elle s'accroche alors à moi comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage dans cet enfer. Ce qui est peut-être le cas au fond.

« - Je t'aiderais pour réaliser ton projet. Tu mérites quelques heures de bonheur auprès de tes amis. » Ma voix est rauque et faible comme si je me faisais une promesse à moi-même.

Granger s'est remise de ses émotions depuis hier et elle parait aussi froide qu'avant aux yeux des autres. En réfléchissant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit je me suis rendu compte d'une chose capitale qui mériterait réflexion. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs que Granger n'ai pas parlé de cette éventualité. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que je l'aborde à la pause de midi.

« - Dis, y'a un détail auquel tu n'as pas pensé, ou alors tu as préféré en faire abstraction pour ton propre intérêt.

- C'est fou comme tu as le don d'aborder les gens de façon si courtoise, on dirait presque que c'est ton côté le plus aimable - me rétorque t'elle avec une ironie mordante – Alors de quoi m'accuses tu aujourd'hui ?

- Au lieu de bavasser tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne raison de préférer batifoler avec tes amis plutôt que de tenter une attaque contre Voldemort qui sera autant privé de ses pouvoirs que toi et moi ! » Mon ton est sans réplique et elle voit bien que j'attends une réponse explicite et crédible. Et alors contre toute attente elle esquisse un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu me déçois mon p'tit Malefoy, tu penses vraiment que je n'y avais pas songé avant ? Depuis le temps tu devrais me connaître et savoir que je pense à tout ! – je grimace en entendant sa réplique – Sache que Dumbledore et moi avons abordé la question et il sait de ses informateurs que, malheureusement pour nous, Voldemort est au courant de ce petit souci de magie et qu'il compte bien s'exiler et tout faire pour ne pas être retrouvé. Donc même avec la meilleure volonté du monde les chances de le détruire sont extrêmement faibles. Sans magie et seulement avec les transports moldus nous mettrions beaucoup trop de temps à le débusquer. Et arrête de marmonner sur l'incapacité des moldus ! Eux au moins ne seront pas perdus sans magie ce jour-là ! » Oups. Je pensais pourtant m'être fait discret avec mes critiques mais faut croire qu'elle commence à me connaître la Granger.

« - Oui bon ça va, miss-je-sais-tout prends la situation en main, pourquoi s'inquiéter ? – je la vois tiquer à mon ton qui montre tout sauf ma confiance aveugle en elle – et bien si on ne peut rien faire autant se concentrer sur ta lubie du moment, et t'as intérêt à faire gaffe je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout ! Et Potty ne voudra pas se battre lui ? – elle à l'air de ne pas avoir très envie de me répondre après la façon dont je lui parle mais elle se contente d'un soupir exaspéré de son cru avant de me rétorquer :

- Dumbledore lui a évidemment tenu le même discours qu'à moi, inutile de se battre dans le vide et à l'annonce de ce matin au petit déjeuner j'ai bien vu l'espoir qu'ils avaient de me revoir. Donc ils n'iront nulle part ce jour-là s'attendant à me voir à Poudlard. »

Notre discussion s'arrête là car la reprise des cours est éminente et puis il est trop imprudent de continuer à parler à découvert. Je regarde Granger de biais et je constate qu'elle est songeuse, comme la plupart du temps récemment. Je la soupçonne de planifier son plan de _rencontre post mortem_ jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait. Elle avait raison en disant que ses amis nourrissaient l'espoir de la revoir. J'avais surpris leur discussion le matin même et la qualifiant de « jeune fille la plus intelligente depuis bien des générations » ils étaient persuadés que si quelqu'un connaissait cette phase de Semptoris c'était forcément elle. Alors ils attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir étreindre leur amie à nouveau, même au risque de voir leur séparation d'autant plus douloureuse. Ce matin notre vieux fou de directeur a donné des précisions quant à cette phase. Il semblerait que la magie cesse durant 48h et qu'au milieu d'elles la « croisée des deux mondes » ne durait que 12h. Je vais devoir supporter Granger pendant tout le reste du temps. Soit… 36h. La vie est cruelle.

**Voilà le 8****ème**** chapitre bouclé ! Peu d'action je sais mais il fallait que je plante le décor de cette « phase » ! J'ai aussi voulu changer de point de vue comme vous avez pu le constater ! J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ! Comme vous le savez pour toute réclamation ou juste un petit coucou y'a les reviews ! A bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Euh... Bonjour ?!! J'ai même honte de ressortir de mon silence radio après tant de temps !! Alors oui j'ai les excuses classiques, pas le temps, les études, le boulot, manque d'inspiration... Mais le final est le même ! Ca fait un temps fou que je n'ai rien publié !**

**Alors pour les quelques courageux qui liront encore mon histoire, rapide résumé :**

**Hermione a fait croire à sa mort auprès du monde magique, seul l'Ordre est au courant de la supercherie, elle a fait deux années d'études à Durmstrang, a changé d'apparence bien sur et elle est revenue à P. pour la dernière année. Elle veut intégrer les rangs de V. pour battre le mal à la source. Elle est à Serpentard, Malfoy qui fait parti de l'Ordre sait qui elle est réellement. Il y a en ce moment une phase où le monde magique et le monde des morts se croisent, moment sans magie. Hermione veut profiter de ce moment où elle est obligée de redevenir elle-même pour voir ses amis.**

**Voilà je crois que l'essentiel est dit !!!**

**Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui liront cette suite si tardive !!!**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le jour fatidique approchait à grands pas et j'étais de moins en moins pressé de savoir comment tout cela allait se passer. Est-ce que sous la pression et la joie des retrouvailles Granger ne gâcherait pas tout en avouant à ses idiots d'amis le pot aux roses ? Je ne pouvais pas la suivre toute la journée pour m'assurer qu'elle ne gafferait pas, cela paraitrait beaucoup trop suspect. Bah après tout c'est son plan à elle, et puis elle est assez grande pour assumer la conséquence des ses actes.

**********

Nous voilà enfin à quelques minutes du début de cette phase. Je pensais que les 12h de « croisée des mondes » seraient vers le milieu des 48h totales sans magie mais il s'est avéré, après recherches, qu'elles sont dès le début, ce qui arrange bien Granger elle ne tient plus en place d'attendre.

Ça y'est. Tous les sorciers et créatures magiques j'en suis certain ressentent en même temps que moi cette étrange sensation. Comme si je me vidais de ma substance, je me sens affaibli et frileux. La magie fait partie intégrante de mon être et je la vois presque quitter mon corps. Contre toute attente Granger semble ressentir la même chose que moi, étrange puisqu'elle n'est pas une vraie sorcière après tout… Je sens que si je partage ce point de vue avec elle je risque fort de perdre toute trace extérieure de virilité!

Bien que je m'y sois préparé voir _Champa_ redevenir Granger est assez déstabilisant. Ses cheveux se raccourcissent et redeviennent plus foncés, ses yeux également passent du vert au brun, ses traits du visage se modifient mais son corps lui ne change pas tellement, après tout cela fait un moment qu'elle a du quitter ses formes adolescentes mais je pensais qu'elle modifierait ce point là aussi de son apparence. J'espère surtout que ses amis ne feront pas le lien entre les deux jeunes filles sinon ça risquerait de compromettre fortement cette mission.

Je la vois passer ses mains sur son visage, sur son corps, inconsciente de la sensualité avec laquelle elle fait ça. Puis doucement elle se rapproche du miroir sur pied installé dans la salle de bain et se regarde de haut en bas. Je vois une unique larme rouler sur sa joue quand elle se voit, elle est redevenue elle-même après tant de temps et j'imagine bien que cela doit être très perturbant. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher je lui lance :

« Allons ne pleure pas Granger je sais que tu avais oublié ta tête originale mais faut pas s'inquiéter bientôt tu retrouveras la nouvelle! »

Le regard blasé qu'elle me rétorque me coupe toute envie de continuer sur cette lancée.

« - Alors tu te décides à bouger d'ici avant que tes idiots de copains se mettent à te chercher partout et te trouvent avec moi?

- Je sais que tu es impatient de te débarrasser de moi Malfoy et l'envie est partagée alors je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Dans 11h45 environ je trouverais un moyen de les quitter mais je te serais reconnaissante de veiller sur moi afin de faire diversion s'ils ne me laissent pas partir.

- Ouah maintenant tu me demandes de jouer officiellement ta nounou! Je vais voir dans mon planning si j'ai quelques minutes pour te sauver la mise. »

Je suis un tantinet vexé qu'elle soit déjà à la porte sans avoir attendu la fin de ma tirade. Je ne m'en formalise pas plus et je la laisse partir affronter ses démons. Comme nous sommes en pleines vacances la plupart des Serpentards sont retournés dans leurs familles me laissant ainsi un libre accès à la salle commune. Je me sers un grand verre d'eau glacée et je m'installe confortablement dans un des fauteuils faisant face au foyer. Je tente de continuer le livre entamé qui gît sur la table basse mais je prends vite conscience que mon esprit est trop accaparé par Granger et sa lubie de « morte vivante ».

**********

Cela doit faire une heure que je n'ai pas bougé de ma place et je vois Blaise rentrer dans la salle commune avec un air un peu effrayé. Il avance vers moi les yeux dans le vague et se laisse tomber sur le canapé d'à côté. Il ne dit rien et d'un naturel peu curieux sur les affects de mes congénères je ne lui demande rien. Je continue mon inactivité, plongé dans mes pensées.

« - Je viens de percuter Granger. »

Cette phrase est suffisamment impromptue pour me sortir de ma léthargie. Ma crainte du moment est qu'il ai fait le lien entre cette « Granger-fantôme » et la bien vivante Champa.

« - Tu ne croyais quand même pas que cette miss-je-tout ne serait pas au courant de cette phase bizarre? » Je lui demande ça d'un air détaché comme si je n'y portait pas de réelle importance.

« - Excuse-moi d'être perturbé par l'idée de me retrouver nez à nez avec une morte qui paraît bien en forme !

- Elle était avec ses idiots d'amis? » Je me rends compte en posant la question que j'y porte un peu trop d'intérêt.

« - Oui, enfin elle était pas loin, je crois qu'elle les regardait, elle n'osait pas trop s'approcher et eux avaient l'air tellement à côté de leurs pompes qu'ils ne réagissaient pas beaucoup non plus. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps à les observer bien sur, quand j'ai foncé dans la tignasse de Granger je ne me suis pas attardé. A mon avis ils étaient juste sous le choc des retrouvailles. Mais ca te fait rien de savoir que Granger se balade dans le château? »

Je le regarde avec insistance, me demandant pourquoi diable il me pose une telle question. A part pour l'insulter et la dédaigner je n'ai jamais vraiment porté d'intérêt à cette fille alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui faire penser que cela m'atteint d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais Blaise me connait bien et avant de se faire incriminer pour sa remarque il change de sujet. J'aurais préféré lui répondre quand j'entends ce qu'il me dit.

« - Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'au début j'ai cru que c'était Thalie, je n'avais jamais fait le lien avec leur ressemblance. T'en penses quoi toi de ça ? »

Je n'ose pas le regarder en face de peur qu'il voit mon trouble. Je voudrais lui répondre, « mais bien sur crétin qu'elles se ressemblent! C'est la même personne! » Évidemment je n'en ferais rien et je tente de paraître le plus vague possible dans ma réponse.

« - Je n'en sais rien, j'ai oublié à quoi elle ressemblait la morte. Et puis évite de comparer ma compagne actuelle avec cette sang de bourbe. » Je sais qu'en mettant Blaise sur le sujet je suis gagnant.

« - Oh Draco, enfin ! Je te vois tel que tu es, tu avoues ton lien avec cette merveilleuse Thalie, je suis fier de toi. Alors parlons de ce que tu ressens pour cette charmante compagne, comme tu la qualifies. »

Son air motivé à aborder ce sujet n'a rien de rassurant pour moi, je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui commèrent sur leur relation amoureuse telles des pintades gloussant en cœur. Je me contente de mon air le plus blasé possible et me lance dans un discours d'une passion feinte sur ma relation. Mais heureusement pour mes nerfs et moi même un petit groupe de quatrième année rentre dans la salle commune en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Je les regarde passer, histoire de gagner un peu de temps face à Blaise et je me surprends à m'intéresser à ce qu'ils racontent au moment où j'entends le nom fatidique, Granger.

« -... je te jure que c'était elle, ils se serraient tellement fort tous les 4 que si elle n'était pas déjà morte elle serait restée sur le carreau !

- Pfff, cette Sang-de-Bourbe est très bien là où elle est !

- Mais rien ne t'a paru étrange lorsque tu l'as regardé ? » demande une des filles de la bande.

- Mis à part qu'elle est plus jolie morte que vivante, non pas vraiment !

- Elle m'a fait penser à quelqu'un... quelqu'un de notre maison. »

A ces mots je n'ose plus un geste et à mon plus grand malheur je vois Blaise qui porte également un soudain intérêt à ce que racontent ces abrutis. Je me décide à intervenir avant que cette fille ne fasse trop travailler son neurone et qu'elle soit illuminée d'une révélation dérangeante.

« - Allez jacasser plus loin, vos sornettes ne m'intéressent pas alors dégagez ! »

Mon ton est suffisamment cassant pour qu'ils ne tentent pas de riposter et ils filent illico presto vers leurs dortoirs. Décidément Granger va créer bien plus de soucis qu'elle ne le pensait avec son histoire. Je protège ses arrières pour les rumeurs de Serpentard mais qu'en est-il pour les autres maisons ? Est-ce que Dumbledore veille et lancera un sort d'oubli à ceux qui s'avèrent trop curieux ou perspicaces ? Si ce grand fou n'y a pas pensé il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'aille lui en parler avant que tout ceci ne dégénère. Je me lève prestement, marmonne quelques mots à l'attention de Blaise, prétextant l'envie de prendre l'air et je fuis rapidement avant qu'il ait le temps de me retenir. Je l'entends seulement me hurler que je ne m'en sortirais pas comme ça et que notre discussion n'est pas finie. Pour le moment seul m'importe la sécurité immédiate de la délurée Gryffondor.

Je marche dans les couloirs de l'école depuis cinq bonnes minutes au moment où j'aperçois Granger qui sort en courant d'une salle de classe. Je vois d'ailleurs ses amis ébahis et ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passe lorsque je passe devant la porte ouverte. Weasley femelle veut se lever pour rattraper son amie mais St Potter lui retiens le bras en lui chuchotant quelque choses que je n'entends pas. Je profite de leur moment d'hésitation pour me lancer à la suite de Granger. Je la retrouve assise par terre contre un mur au détour d'un couloir sombre, les jambes recroquevillées contre son torse, sanglotant silencieusement. Je me contente de m'installer à côté d'elle sans rien dire et je passe un bras autour de ses frêles épaules tremblantes.

« - J'ai failli cra... craquer et tout leur dire. » Sanglote-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

J'imagine aisément ce qu'elle peut ressentir à ce moment précis. Cette guerre détruira bien du monde, outre les morts ce sont les vivants qui paieront les pots cassés. Je sais que ses amis ne vont pas tarder à venir la chercher alors il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'ils ne me trouvent pas avec elle. Seulement remonter le moral aux êtres humains, voire aux êtres vivants en général, ce n'est vraiment pas ma spécialité. Alors je ne sais pas comment m'occuper de Granger sans l'abandonner en larme au milieu du couloir. Et bien sur, au moment où je suis en train de me dire ça j'entends les voix de son fan club qui se rapprochent en criant son prénom.

« - Granger écoute moi s'il te plait – ma voix se fait pressante – il faut qu'on bouge d'ici ! Imagine s'ils te trouvent dans mes bras ils risquent de ne vraiment pas s'en remettre cette fois ! »

L'impression de parler à un mur est oppressante, je décide de prendre les choses en main, je l'attrape au niveau de la taille et je la relève. Ses forces vitales ont du l'abandonner sur ce coup là parce qu'elle ne tient même pas sur ses jambes.

« - Ça te dérangerais de coopérer oui ! »

Elle lève un regard dépité vers moi et se décide enfin à bouger, elle réagit même vivement lorsqu'elle prend conscience de la proximité de ses amis. Je l'entraîne dans le couloir sombre qui part vers notre droite, on continue pendant quelques minutes à s'enfoncer dans ce coin du château qui m'est absolument inconnu, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une vieille salle de classe insalubre. Une fois à l'intérieur j'utilise ma baguette pour remettre en état deux chaises poussiéreuses et cassées qui trainaient sur le sol. Granger se laisse tomber sur l'une d'elle, en soupirant elle me demande :

« - Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Elle est belle la lionne, hein ?! Je ne vois pas mes amis pendant 2 ans, ils me croient morte, et quand enfin je peux discuter avec eux, les approcher et leur dire à quel point ils comptent pour moi je me comporte comme une fille faible – son ton monte et elle semble réellement en colère contre elle même – je savais que je n'y arriverais pas ! Cette mission c'était de la folie, je n'ai pas assez de volonté pour aller jusqu'au bout. Je vais aller voir Dumbledore et tout abandonner, je me suis imaginée plus forte que ce que je suis.

- T'arrêtes un peu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort Granger ? - je lui rétorque avec véhémence - Si t'attends de moi que je te plaigne t'es tombée sur la mauvaise personne. Ces choix tu les as fait, tu les assumes ! Tu le regretteras toute ta vie si tu laisses tomber maintenant. Alors relève toi, soit fière et bat toi !

- Tu es bien avec ton discours ! - elle se lève d'un bond au moment où elle me dit ça – Toi tu n'as pas d'attache ta seule raison d'être dans cette guerre c'est de gagner TA liberté ! La mienne c'est de gagner LA liberté ! Cette nuance mets un abîme entre nous Malfoy. Je ne suis pas là pour ma gloire je souhaite mettre fin à l'horreur alors ne me fais pas la morale ! J'ai aussi le droit de baisser les bras parfois et de continuer par un autre moyen ! J'ai le droit d'abandonner cette mission !

- Non ! - à présent je hurle vraiment – Non tu n'abandonneras pas Granger ! Parce que jusqu'au bout tu iras au front, à la bataille, tu te lèveras chaque matin avec la peur au ventre, peur de les perdre, peur de _te_ perdre. Chaque jour tu te demanderas pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi tu souffres au nom d'un concept : la liberté. Alors oui je suis sans attaches mais cela ne fais pas de moi un être mauvais par essence ! Et mes attaches je les ai brisées pour ne pas faiblir comme tu le fais. »

Je vois au regard qu'elle me lance qu'elle en train de prendre conscience de mes propos, peut être reviendra-t-elle sur sa décision. J'ai été cruel avec elle mais je ne pouvais lui avouer que si _elle,_ elle laissait tomber je pouvais partir tout de suite me trouver une petite maison à la campagne loin de Voldemort pour refaire ma vie parce que je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de continuer sur cette voie là. Être seul dans mes missions m'avais beaucoup pesé dernièrement et voir Granger partager ce fardeau avec moi l'avait rendu un peu moins lourd, ou du moins plus acceptable.


End file.
